


The Gentle Lady

by MadameBaggio



Series: The Gentle Lady [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BAMF Merlin, BAMF Susan, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eggsy & Roxy Bromance, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Everybody is from the same universe, F/M, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry is Arthur, Mentions of Forever, Mentions of SHIELD, Mother Hen Harry Hart, Peggy is Susan's aunt, Slow Build, Susan is time travelling, The Problem of Susan, but not only fluff, implied Henry Morgan/Jo Martinez, past Henry Morgan/Abigail Morgan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:50:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 38,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan Pevensie was left behind. At least that's how she felt for many years. But she rebuilt her life, she worked for a better world. But she wasn't forgotten, she stayed for a reason. But this reason is not on her time, it's on the future. She needs to travel there and meet the Kingsman. She needs to save this world, before she can meet her siblings once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Calling

**Author's Note:**

> So... I guess I have a girl crush on Susan Pevensie, because I have 5 different fanfics involving her. This is the first one in English and it's by far my favorite. I have already a bunch of chapters ready and I just can't stop writing. 
> 
> So, this begins with the whole Susan left behind thing from Chronicles of Narnia (one thing that seriously piss me off) and it gets a lot of people involved, including Peggy Carter and Henry Morgan. This isn't actually a romance, even though eventually there will be something between her and Merlin it will take a long time to get there. I am working more on the non-romantic relationships here and Susan development as character and agent.
> 
> I hope you like it. Please, let me know how you feel!
> 
> Oh, it's not beta read so... Sorry in advance.

_London, 1956_

 

She had that feeling for a couple of weeks now. The feeling that He was there. All the time. Sometimes she would turn very quickly and see a flash of gold disappearing on a corner. Sometimes she would catch a shadow looming over her or a glimpse of His reflection on a window.

 

She knew she was going crazy. She was just shocked it had taken this long to happen.

 

He never talked to her on these visions, for which she was happy, she knew she wasn’t strong enough to hear His voice and not break down.

 

Then, one day, it all changed.

 

She had just gotten back to her flat after a very tiring day. Her ribs were sore and her dress –a brand new one at that – had a tear that couldn’t be fixed. To make it better she had a meeting tomorrow, very early.

 

Susan sat on her dressing table and sighed, asking for strength. She couldn’t lose her mind. Not yet. Straightening her back she took her earrings off and got a tissue to remove her lipstick. When she raised her eyes for the mirror she saw Him there, looking right back at her, as if standing just behind her.

 

She didn’t move a muscle, afraid that if she did, He would disappear. “I guess I really am going crazy.” She whispered with a self-derogatory smile.

 

“You are not going crazy, my Gentle Queen. I am sorry if I made you think so.” He said gently and warmly.

 

Her lips got rounded in their shock and her eyes filled with tears. “Aslan?”

 

“Yes, my Queen.” The Great Lion smiled “How have I missed you.”

 

She covered her mouth with her hands and squeezed her eyes, trying hard to believe, to keep talking “How is this even possible?”

 

“I know you think I have forsaken you, and I am truly sorry that I left you hurting alone, without an ounce of comfort.” He replied sadly “But nothing could be farther from the truth. Narnia will always be your home and you will always be my Gentle Queen.”

 

“Then why?” She had to know.

 

“You are needed here.” He said calmly “There are things that you were made to do here, just like your siblings did things for Narnia. Your mission in this place is not over.”

 

“I understand” She replied, and she did. Her work had become her guide. She knew she was making a difference.

 

“But you are not needed right here, right now.”

 

“I don’t understand.” She looked confused.

 

“There is a place you have to be. Not here, but in a future not that far away. They need you there more than they need you here.” Aslan explained “Will you help them?”

 

“I will.” She promised “When will I leave?”

 

How could a Lion smile? Because Aslan always did, very gently, very warmly. “Now.”

 

Susan closed her eyes when she felt the light surrounding her and welcomed the change.

 

Poor Alfred. He would be desolate.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hey, here we are again!
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos that I got, because I know it's hard to get a feeling on a story with such a small first chapter.
> 
> I have one more for you here and I hope you enjoy it. Unfortunately it hasn't been beta read yet. Hope it's not to tragic to read.

Susan opened her eyes to see herself in a very familiar street. She knew this place, she came here very often.

 

Exactly because of that she could see the differences, not only in the clothes and cars, but in some buildings. The bakery she liked wasn’t there anymore and she could see, above the rooftops, shining buildings like the ones she had seen in New York, when she was there.

 

London had changed; this was obviously the future that Aslan had talked about.

 

Nobody in the street seemed to be looking at her weirdly, so she assumed she hadn’t just popped out of nowhere. The magic always surprised her.

 

Susan looked down at herself to see that she was dressed as she normally would for a day at work: power suit, handbag and killer hills. She turned around to see herself staring at the window of a very familiar shop. She released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. It was still there.

 

Susan took a deep breath and straightened her clothes before walking in. There was a gentleman on his mid-forties behind the counter. “Is there anything I can do for you, miss?” He asked politely.

 

“Does Walter Garrick still work here?” She asked.

 

The man seemed very shocked by her question. “Mr. Garrick died many years ago, miss.”

 

“What about Kenneth Dalton?” She insisted. Kenneth had been very young on her time, he was Garrick’s apprentice.

 

Now the man seemed to be looking at her with a lot of suspicion. “I could ask Mr. Dalton to talk to you, if he is available, of course. Miss…”

 

“Susan Pevensie.”

 

The eyes of the man roamed her body, not in a sexual way, but obviously recognizing the lines of the suit she wore, the material, the craftsmanship. His eyes were round, but he asked for a second and went to the back of the store.

 

Susan managed to find a calendar on top of the counter. The day was May 24 2015. She was exactly 59 years in the future.

 

Suddenly she heard steps and, upon turning, saw a very old gentleman leaning heavily on is cane. “Guinevere?” he called, his voice rough and shaky.

 

“Hello, Kenny dearest.” She smiled at him.

 

His eyes grew round and then got wet with tears. “My lady… My eyes do not deceive me. It’s truly you, as beautiful as I remember.” He came closer and clasped her hands on his, bringing them to his chest “How is this even possible?”

 

“Magic, I would say, but I’m afraid you wouldn’t believe me.”

 

“I’d never call you a liar, my lady.” He smiled “We looked for you for such a long time. Arthur… He couldn’t deal with it.”

 

“Is Alfred still alive?” She asked using Arthur’s real name. She never could call him by his title.

 

“No, my lady. He died many years ago. Even before Garrick.”

 

She touched his face gently. “I’m sorry that I made you all worry, Kenny. I need to speak to your new Arthur.”

 

“You know the way.” He said, his head indicating the fitting room number 2. “Your fingertips were never erased from our database.” They had been the very first agency in the world to use fingertips as a way to open secure places.

 

“Mr. Garrick.” The other man finally seemed to have gotten his senses back. “We can’t just let her…”

 

“Hush, Teddy.” The older man snapped “You don’t know who you’re talking to. This woman was the best Kingsman agent of her time. She is the only Guinevere that ever was.”

 

Teddy was looking at her on a whole new light. “You disappeared more than 60 years ago.”

 

“59, actually.” Susan said “I will be back to talk to you, Kenny, I promise. Right now, I need to convince your new Arthur not to shoot me.”

 

“Harry is a good man. He also had a miracle happen to him very recently. He might be open-minded about this.” Kenny said.

 

“Let us hope so.” She kissed Kenny’s forehead “I will see you later.” She promised.

 

Kenny kissed her hand, then Susan got inside fitting room 2. It was as if, inside this shop, time hadn’t really passed. Everything seemed so much like it had. She knew that for her it had only been yesterday, but in her heart she could feel the loss of all the friends she would never see again.

 

She raised her hand delicately and put it against the glass of the mirror, then she felt it starting its descent. She had absolutely no idea what would be expecting her on the Kingsman HQ. She hoped it was not a bullet. Or a straightjacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel about it!
> 
> Next week we will have human Jarvis back!
> 
> xoxo


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other one was too short...
> 
> Still not beta read, though.

The ride from the shop to the HQ was fancier and faster than it had been yesterday. Obviously things had advanced quite fast in the last decades.

 

Once the car stopped Susan got up graciously from the seat. Her eyes absorbed all around her. The Kingsman had grown huge. The HQ, before so familiar, now seemed something out of a dream, with its big hangars, vehicles, planes… They made it, they thrived. She was so proud of Alfred.

 

Susan heard the click of a gun.

 

“Don’t move.” The voice was obviously feminine. Kenny said she was the only Guinevere ever, perhaps they found some new names.

 

Susan turned very calmly to find a girl pointing a gun at her. Her eyes took the baby agent –she was too young to be anything else – then she dropped her purse and raised her hands to shoulder height.

 

“Darling, don’t point a gun at me.” She said calmly.

 

“Funny words, considering you’re invading.”

 

“It’s not invading if I have the keys.” Susan indicated, wriggling her fingers. The girl’s honey colored eyes followed the movement, before going back to Susan’s face.

 

“Who are you and how you got here?” She demanded.

 

“Stop talking like this and put the gun down.” Susan said one more time. “You are being awfully rude. I take the requirements to become an agent got very lax with time.”

 

The girl seemed shocked, then her eyes become decided and she pointed her gun more decisively at Susan. “Get on your knees now or I will shoot.”

 

“I will warn you one last time.” Susan said sweetly “Put. The gun. Down.”

 

The agent didn’t pay attention. She went to shoot a warning shot. Susan was tired of playing nice.

 

She grabbed the girl’s wrist at the same the gun fired. The bullet hit the wall behind Susan. She didn’t want to hurt the other agent, so she used less force in the blow she delivered to her face.

 

When the girl was stunned, she used her legs to make the baby-agent fall to her knees, twisted her arms behind her back and got the gun. “Don’t make me shoot you.”

 

But Susan wasn’t pointing at the girl. She was pointing at the equally young boy who was standing at the door, pointing a gun at her.

 

There were only kids working here? How was the agency going forward with so much inexperience?

 

“Let Lancelot go!” The boy demanded.

 

“I will, as soon as you bring me Arthur.” Susan said calmly. She then proceeded to shoot very close to the boy’s left foot when he tried to come closer. “You are all so undisciplined. The training here used to be the best.”

 

“I am terribly sorry to hear that.” A gentleman said, coming from another door “We like to think it still is.”

 

“Not if the kids are anything to go by.” Susan replied “Who are you?”

 

“I am Arthur” he said “Apparently you’ve been looking for me. And who would you be?”

 

“My name is Susan Pevensie, but I used to be known as Guinevere.”

 

XxX

 

Eggsy finger was itching to shoot the psycho bitch. He would do it in a second, as soon as he was sure there was no way she could harm Roxy.

 

He wanted to hit Harry when he came to them. What was he thinking? You are not supposed to give the crazy person what she wanted! It was in their training.

 

When she said her name, he saw Harry’s eyes become round with shock and the same could be said for Roxy’s.

 

Guinevere… He did remember the name. He just wasn’t sure if it was from the training or from some King Arthur’s movie. From the looks on Lancelot’s and Arthur’s faces it should be from the training.

 

“It’s not possible.” Harry said firmly.

 

“Call Kenneth at the store.” The woman, Susan, said. Then she pulled Roxy up, helping her stand. When Lancelot was firm in her position the woman let her go and gave her gun back. Susan then held her wrists together and offered them to Roxy. “I would like tea while I wait.”

 

Roxy looked from her gun – now back in her hands – to the woman that clearly was willing to be arrested, then threw a confused glance at Arthur.

 

Susan sighed. “Definitely declining on the training…”

 

XxX

 

Merlin observed the woman in the room. Her posture was perfect: her legs were not crossed, instead her knees were together, her legs inclined, her ankles crossed. Her back never touched the back rest of the chair, but she was perfectly straight. Even the manner in which she drank her tea was perfect.

 

“She truly is a lady.” Harry commented, observing her.

 

“She is even fancier than Roxy.” Eggsy said, earning himself a glare from the girl “Damn prettier too.”

 

Roxy rolled her eyes and turned to Harry. “Is she really Guinevere?”

 

“The prints and the blood match.” Merlin was the one to answer “We had everything in archives, plus pictures, Kenny’s testimony. It sounds bloody ridiculous, but it was looks to be the truth.”

 

“We’ve seen worse, Merlin.” Harry said.

 

Both men traded looks, like they were telepathically talking. At last, Merlin sighed. “If it is the truth there is one person that can confirm it.”

 

“I thought Kenny had already done that.” Eggsy commented.

 

“Kenny is an old man.” Harry said seriously “We respect him, but he was one of the people that were present when she disappeared. This might be wishful thinking on his part.”

 

“What about the DNA?” Roxy pointed.

 

“I rather someone else checked this.” Merlin said firmly.

 

This time Eggsy and Roxy traded looks. It was extremely rare for Merlin to second guess himself. Not that they didn’t understand. The situation was weird as fuck.

 

“What are you going to do?” Eggsy asked curious.

 

“We are calling Tristan in.” Harry said, as if he and Merlin had already discussed and agreed on it.

 

“OK.” Eggsy looked around “But who the fuck is Tristan?”

 

XxX

“Hey, boss! Call for you!”

 

“Not now, Lucas.” Dr. Henry Morgan said taking the scalpel to the chest of the dead man.

 

“This guy is insisting a lot.” Lucas said unsure “Says he’s your tailor from London and they have a problem with the cravats.”

 

Henry put the scalpel down at once. “I’ll take the call in my office.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Henry is here! Have you watched "Forever"? I still can't believe they canceled it!
> 
> And I'll see you all Thursday with Jarvis.
> 
> xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Here we go again.
> 
> I have some big plans for this fanfiction. I have written 18 chapters already and I'm planning season 2, so I hope you are all on board with this!
> 
> Henry Morgan a.k.a. Tristan is here to share the love!
> 
> Also, Eggsy has a very peculiar accent. My English is not that good to go around trying to replicate people's accent. I won't even try. Sorry about that.
> 
> Now beta-read by the amazing October Ashes!

It took Henry exactly six hours to get to London, and then just a bit more to get to HQ. It’d been years since the last time he had been to this place; at least fifteen.

 

Arthur didn’t want to explain to him what happened over the phone, but he said it was urgent and that it was of the upmost importance that Henry got there.

 

So Henry left the morgue earlier and let Lucas know he wouldn’t be coming in the next day. The boy almost passed out with shock. Henry hardly left the morgue unless something very serious was going on.

 

But now here he was, being greeted by Merlin.

 

“Tristan.” The man smiled softly.

 

“Merlin,” Henry offered his hand form a firm shake. “It’s been a long time. I heard Galahad is the new Arthur and you have two new recruits.”

 

“We do. I will introduce you to them.” Merlin made a gesture for Henry to go ahead.

 

“What is going on, Merlin? Arthur wouldn’t explain to me by phone.”

 

“It’s a very delicate situation, Tristan,” Merlin admitted “We called you here not only because you are unique, but… You also might be able to shed some light to this mystery.”

 

Now Henry was extremely curious.

 

“Just so you know, we debriefed Lancelot and Galahad on your situation, because they are already involved in this.”

 

“I can only imagine how that went.” The doctor said.

 

“There was a very liberal use of the word ‘fuck’ and its variants,” Merlin said with a chuckle. “You will see that we have been mixing up a bit.”

 

“Well, it was time for you all to get on with the new age,” Henry said. “I’m glad you left the elitism a bit back.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Merlin reflected, opening the door to let Henry inside a room.

 

“Tristan!” Harry came to greet him.

 

“Harry! You look well, old fellow.” Henry said, embracing the man.

 

“You look exactly like I remember you, and here I am, getting old,” Harry said in good humor. “How are things in New York?”

 

“Splendid. The last years have been very good for me and working in the morgue has proven very distracting.”

 

“You sayin’ this guy’s immortal an’ works at a fuckin’ morgue?” A young man asked, quite crudely.

 

Merlin just rolled his eyes “Yes, Eggsy, he is immortal and works with the NYPD.”

 

Henry was introduced to Lancelot and Galahad – Roxy and Eggsy – and then they briefly explained what happened in the last year.

 

“But this isn’t why you’re here,” Arthur said, honestly. “You are one of the founding members of the Kingsman.”

 

“Yes, I am.” He answered, even though it wasn’t a question.

 

“You met Guinevere, right?” Harry insisted.

 

“Susan? Yes, of course. It was heartbreaking when she disappeared; she was an exceptional young lady. The very first lady Kingsman, the only Guinevere that ever was.”

 

“You had already moved to the US when it happened, correct?” Merlin asked.

 

“Yes. I got a message from Arthur; at the time it was Alfred. Poor sod was completely in love with her. He wanted me to come here and help look for her, but I was raising a family at the time, couldn’t leave everything behind.  But I felt the loss keenly; she was a kindred soul. I regretted not coming for many years. Maybe I would have made a difference.”

 

“That seems highly unlikely.” Merlin commented.

 

“Why are you asking about her now?” Henry asked, and then his eyes widened. “You found the body?”

 

“Not exactly.” Harry said, then pointed at the screen.

 

Henry followed the movement and saw a woman sitting at a table, reading a book. The face, the eyes, the grace, that was… “Susan? It’s not possible.”

 

“Honestly, you should be the last person to say something isn’t possible,” Harry indicated. “At the moment, we just want to be sure that’s really her. And how.”

 

“Susan has a history as fantastic as mine,” Henry said, his eyes still on the screen. “Actually, even more so. If there is one person that can be here after all this years, it’s her. Can I talk to her?”

 

“We were hoping you would,” Merlin said. “We want to be absolutely sure that this is her. Lancelot will take you in.”

 

The young lady made a gesture for Henry to follow her and took him to a door. He took a deep breath before going in.

 

The woman inside the room raised her head slowly from her book, as if barely interested by the entrance of someone new. If she wasn’t Susan, she was a damned good impostor.  Then her eyes widened in shock, a second before a huge smile came upon her face. “Henry!”

 

He didn’t need anything else. It was her.

 

She rose from her chair and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him. “I had no idea you were still around.”

 

“Actually, I still live in America. I was called in for a special occasion.”

 

“You can say that,” She smiled and took his face between her hands “You look just as handsome as I remember you. Where are Abigail and Abe?”

 

“Abigail died many years ago. Abe is with me in New York, we have an antique shop.”

 

“Henry, I’m so sorry. I remember how much you loved her.” She hugged him again.

 

“I will tell you anything you want to know, Susan, but you have to tell me: what happened to you?”

 

“Well, that is a very interesting story.”

 

xXx

 

“This is so fuckin’ weird.” Eggsy commented, watching the two talking.

 

“Oh please,” Roxy rolled her eyes. “New York was attacked by aliens. _We were_ attacked by aliens.”

 

“Point taken, but still..,” Eggsy ruffed a breath. “Who is she, anyway?”

 

Harry threw him a glare. “We covered that story in your classes.”

 

Eggsy had the decency to look sheepish. “I didn’t pay a lot of attention to the history classes.”

 

“Obviously,” Merlin said dryly. “Lancelot?”

 

“Susan Pevensie was the very first female Kingsman. She became an agent on 1951, after being trained and presented to the agency by Peggy Carter, who was not only her aunt, but also a founding member of S.H.I.E.L.D. She was called Guinevere and after she disappeared, nobody else received the title. She had an impressive track record for missions, not even one failure. She was also the one that started the honey pot missions here.”

 

“Can see why.” Eggsy commented, eyes on the screen.

 

Roxy rolled her eyes, but continued. “She went missing on May 24, 1956. She had just returned from a mission, her house had no sign of forced entry, no signs of struggle. The agency looked for her for five years, but the Arthur of the time, Alfred Blacksmith, never stopped looking for her. They never found one single clue.”

 

Eggsy seemed to be analyzing Henry. “That guy’s really immortal?”

 

“Yes. Henry Morgan was a great asset to the agency, even though he never wanted to kill people,” Harry explained. “He was an excellent doctor and great investigator. He met a woman during WW II and ended up moving to the U.S. to play house and have a family.”

 

“That’s sweet.” Roxy interjected.

 

Harry seemed to discord, but said nothing about it. “He helped us through the years on a couple of cases, but never returned to active duty, even after his son got older and his wife left.”

 

“She left ‘im?” Eggsy asked shocked.

 

“She couldn’t deal with the fact that she was getting old and he wasn’t.”

 

“That must be very sad… Having immortality.”

 

“You’re probably right.” Merlin agreed.

 

xXx

 

“So Aslan came back for you.” Henry said.

 

“Yes. But I have to confess that, after all these years, I had no more hopes of that.”

 

“You were just transported…”

 

“I felt nothing,” She said “I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them… Here I was.”

 

“You were always a fantastic girl, Susan.” Henry smiled at her.

 

“Enough about me,” She looked into his eyes “Years have gone by and I missed them all. But you didn’t. Tell me everything.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> We have "The Lady Avenger" coming up next week!
> 
> See you then!
> 
> xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now beta-read! Thank you October Ashes!
> 
> We will have a short flashback in this chapter and a very special person in it!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

_London, 1949_

“Susan, you should drink something.”

 

Susan raised her eyes to look in the face of her Aunt Peggy. She often forgot that the other woman was there. She often forgot everything.

 

She didn’t want to bother her aunt. Peggy already left her job to come look after her, she didn’t want to look ungrateful, she just… She had no strength left.

 

She heard, as if underwater, the sound of the doorbell.

 

“Thank God you are here, Henry,” Peggy said, letting the man in. “I’m very worried about her.”

 

“I’ll check her.” The man promised, approaching Susan.

 

“Hello, Abigail,” Peggy smiled to the woman. “Where is little Abe?”

 

“We left him with a neighbor. How is she dealing with it?” Abigail asked, looking at the young woman.

 

“I think it’s the shock, but she won’t talk to me,” Peggy was really worried. “It can’t be easy, losing all her family that way, but I fear for her if she doesn’t react. Susan is stronger than this.”

 

She saw Henry talking to Susan, taking her pulse, making her drink a glass of water.

 

“She needs a purpose,” Abigail said. “Staying here, suffering with memories, will be terrible for her.”

 

“I was thinking about taking her back to the United States with me,” Peggy admitted. “But I’m afraid she won’t come.”

 

“Take her anyway,” Abigail advised. “Staying here isn’t good for her. Henry and I are also leaving. We decided to raise Abraham in America. You’re helping to create an agency there, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes. The Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.”

 

“That’s a mouthful,” Abigail smiled. “Take her with you, give her a new purpose.”

 

“The Kingsman are letting Henry go?” Peggy wanted to know.

 

“They respect him too much not to honor his wishes. For which I am grateful.”

 

Henry came back to them. “It’s shock. She’s heartbroken.”

 

“Abigail was telling me to take her to America with me. Give her a chance of a new life.”

 

“That is an excellent idea,” Henry agreed somberly. “Susan has too much potential; she lived through things that were amazing. If given the chance, she will do something incredible. She might, one of these days, change the way we all see the world.”

 

xXx

 

_London, Present Day_

“That’s quite the tale,” Susan smiled to Henry. “I’m glad things got better and that you had some closure on Abigail’s fate.”

 

“It hasn’t been easy, but it has been quite a ride.”

 

“What about this detective, hmm?” She teased. “Jo, you said.”

 

“Enough about me,” He said, smiling. “I am very convinced you are who you say you are.”

 

“Henry..,” Susan bit her lip. “What about Aunt Peggy? Where is she?”

 

“She’s still alive. She’s in a retirement home. She has Alzheimer’s, sometimes she remembers her loved ones, and most times she doesn’t.”

 

“Where is she?” She needed to know.

 

“Winchester.”

 

“I want to see her.”

 

“I’ll take you. I can take a couple of days off from the morgue. I wish to see Peggy, as well. You know it isn’t going to be easy.”

 

“Henry… Hardly anything has been easy in the last years.”

 

Wasn’t that the truth?

 

xXx

 

“Henry..,” Harry sighed “I don’t think…”

 

“She needs closure,” Henry politely interjected. “Can you imagine what it’s like to blink and miss sixty years?”

 

“Fifty-nine,” Harry said grumpily. “You’re probably right. I don’t know what to do in this situation.”

 

“Let me take her to see Peggy. You can decide when she gets back. Susan was a very valuable asset. You could decide that she must remain so. Of course, it has to be her choice as much as yours.”

 

Harry and Merlin traded looks. It was like they had this whole conversation in the span of a blink. Finally, Harry sighed. “Galahad will accompany you.”

 

“What? Me?” Eggsy, who had been watching interestedly the whole thing, suddenly didn’t seem all that happy “I’ll have to babysit?”

 

“More like _we_ will be babysitting.” Susan said, coming to the door.

 

“What did you say?” Eggsy asked, affronted.

 

Susan rolled her eyes and left the room again.

 

“She has an attitude.” Merlin observed.

 

“It’s part of her charm.” Henry said, smirking.

 

“Debatable.” Merlin grumbled.

 

“Arthur, let us go.” Henry begged one more time.

 

“Galahad is still going with you.”

 

“Oh, fuck me.” Eggsy groaned.

 

Henry’s eyes became saucers and looked shocked at the young man. Maybe Susan was right; things had decayed here.

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more! Beta-read (finally!!)

Eggsy looked at the woman in the backseat through the rearview mirror. She had been silent the whole trip. To be fair, Winchester wasn’t all that far, even though they decided to wait for the next day to go.

 

Doctor Morgan had been extremely protective of her the whole time. They had dinner together the night before; he talked to her until she decided to sleep. When it was time to go, she had been ready and punctual. Roxy lent her one of her dresses, even though they were not actually the same size. It was good enough until they could figure something else out.

 

Merlin didn’t seem very happy about the whole thing; Harry was more inclined to be receptive. Eggsy knew they were gathering an emergency meeting with the other Kingsman right now to talk about the case. He wished he could be there for that meeting.

 

Actually, Eggsy felt quite bad for Susan. Sure, her story was weird as fuck, but it didn’t look like she was lying. She had had a hard life, it hardly seemed fair that she should lose her siblings, her parents…only to be thrown into the future and see her only living relative in a retirement house.

 

But Eggsy knew, better than anyone, that life wasn’t fair. It was one nasty bitch.

 

Henry was by his side in silence, too. Sometimes he would throw a question at Susan, others at Eggsy, but he mostly kept to himself. This was also very weird. He even spoke like he was 200 years old.

 

Eggsy had heard some pretty weird shit since he joined the Kingsman – like aliens attacking London – but fuck him if those two weren’t the weirdest of all.

 

“Harry says you were a great agent.” Eggsy said suddenly, tired of the silence.

 

Susan raised her head and looked into his eyes through the mirror. “Well, I did have a very good record with missions.”

 

“You seem too classy for honey pot missions.” He observed.

 

“Honey pot?” Even her laugh was ladylike. “This is what you call them now? But to answer your question, this is one of the things that attract a man: the idea that a perfect lady…”

 

“Might be a freak in bed?” Eggsy offered with a grin.

 

She laughed again. “That’s an interesting way of putting it. Is that some kind of saying?”

 

“Somethin’ like that.”

 

“I’ve been told I’m a decent actress. Anyway, people only see what they want.” She offered.

 

“Ain’t that the truth..?” Eggsy sighed.

 

“How did you become a Kingsman?” Susan asked suddenly “They used to be such snobs before. They hardly wanted to accept me, saying that my birth wasn’t noble enough.”

 

She rolled her eyes and Eggsy realized she meant no offense. She just wanted to hear the story. Maybe she wanted to forget where they were going now.

 

He told her his story – even went as far as telling her his real name – and saw the woman start to smile more and saw Doctor Morgan get involved in the conversation. Susan had come from the 50’s, so she was still struggling with the idea of chips that could control minds, but she paid attention to the whole story, asking a couple of questions here and there.

 

Damn, he was starting to like that one.

 

Then they got to the retirement home.

 

“Susan,” Henry started gently. “Do you want me to come with you?”

 

“Yes, please,” She said, eyes on the building. “When did you last see her?”

 

“Around ten years ago. She was in the first stages of the Alzheimer’s back then, passing as distracted or tired. I suppose this isn’t the case anymore.”

 

Susan took a deep breath. “Would you mind waiting in the car, Eggsy?”

 

“No,” He said gently. “Take your time.”

 

Susan just nodded. Henry got out of the car and went around to open the door for her, then offered her his arm. Eggsy observed them walking together, arms linked, both so fucking graceful. He could kind of see them living in another time and looking at them all, thinking how much the world had lost its graces.

 

xXx

 

“I’m worried that I’ll shock her too much.” Susan commented, her feet stuck outside Peggy’s room.

 

“Captain Rogers came back from the ice and came to visit,” Henry informed her. “I don’t think seeing you is going to be that much of a shock. We all should be more than used to those things by now.”

 

Susan huffed.

 

“Susan… Are you going to tell them about Narnia?” Henry inquired.

 

“No,” She said, decidedly. “They can think whatever they want about the rest. Narnia is sacred.”

 

“Of course. Are you ready?”

 

Susan touched the handle. “Not really.” She commented, opening the door.

 

Peggy had gotten so old. Her hair was snow white and her skin seemed paper thin, as if a strong wind would hurt her. Her hands looked so frail, marred by the marks of time while they held a book. She had glasses on her face as she read, her back resting against some pillows, and the covers were on her legs.

 

“Auntie Peggy.” Susan called, almost choking on her emotions.

 

Peggy put the book down and turned to look at Susan. Her eyes became round with shock. “Am I getting worse and seeing ghosts?” She asked.

 

Susan felt her eyes filling with tears. “No, Auntie. This is really me.”

 

“The Fates have either been too cruel or too kind to me. Seeing Steve again and now you..,” Peggy took a deep breath, tears rolling down her face. “Please, come hug me before I can’t remember who you are.” She opened her arms.

 

Susan crossed the room running, arms going around the woman that helped her so much. She laid her head on Peggy’s lap and, for the first time in a long while, she cried.

 

“Oh my sweet girl… Where have you been?”

 

Susan really wanted to answer, but now that she had started crying, she couldn’t really stop. She believed in Aslan and in doing what was right, but how could this possibly be fair? Not only to her, but all the people that she loved and that loved her back?

 

“I am so sorry, Aunt Peggy. I feel like I let you down. I didn’t know I would disappear for so long.”

 

“You had things to do,” Peggy presumed. “Aslan took you back, didn’t he?”

 

“He actually threw me here.”

 

“Well, there you have it,” Peggy touched Susan’s chin, making her raise her head. “You’re needed here, now. You were always meant for great things. Wasn’t she, Henry?” She finally looked at the man standing at the door.

 

“Yes, she was, Peggy,” He smiled at her, walking more into the room. “How have you been?”

 

“Old,” She smiled, then coughed “And tired. But I think I‘ve been waiting for you,” She cupped Susan’s face lovingly and looked into her beautiful eyes. “Steve has already come and gone, I just needed to see your face one more time.”

 

“I don’t know what to do, Auntie Peggy. I don’t know if I have the strength to start all over again.”

 

“Of course you do, my girl. You are a Carter woman,” She smiled. “You are made of steel.”

 

“I’m made for honorable acts.” Susan replied, smiling back at her.

 

“We are made for greater things.” They finished together.

 

Susan turned to smile at Henry. Yes, she could do it. She knew she could. Then she felt Peggy grasping her hand and wiping her tears.

 

“Why are you crying, honey?” Peggy asked, worried. “Did something happen?”

 

Susan felt her heart dying a little. “Peggy?”

 

“Yes? How do you know me?” The woman asked, confused.

 

Susan felt Henry’s hands on her shoulder, making her stand up from the bed. She heard, as if from a distance, him saying to Peggy that they had to go and started steering her to the hallway. She felt the wall against her back, and then Henry was cradling her face in his hands.

 

“Susan?” He asked gently. “Are you okay?”

 

“No. I don’t think I’ll ever be.”

 

“Oh, Susan…” Henry embraced her and let her cry on his jacket, while telling her everything would be all right. He just hoped he wasn’t lying.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos I got from this! This story is getting big (I already have 20 chapters ready!)
> 
> With I wrote something too terrible or too wrong, please let me know. My beta is too busy to help these days and I am distracted at best and English is not my first language. So, please... Let me know!
> 
>  
> 
> xoxo


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to be writing in my other fanfiction, but I developed quite a passion for this one. I blame my friend Ayla, who keeps reading it and annoying me for more...
> 
> So, here is another un-betaed chapter. Sorry about that, one of this days I shall solve this.
> 
> Hope you like it. I wanted to make it short, but sweet.

By the time they got back to the HQ, Susan had put herself back in control. Henry had been in the back seat with her, holding her hand, but not saying anything. Eggsy wanted to know what had happened but couldn’t bring himself to ask.

 

_“Galahad.”_

 

“Yes, Arthur.” Eggsy answered the voice in his ear.

 

_“Are you coming back?”_

 

“Yes. We are almost there.”

 

Harry didn’t say anything else, but when Eggsy drove to the front of the house both Arthur and Merlin were waiting for them.  This time Susan didn’t wait for anybody; she opened the door and went straight inside, without talking to anyone.

 

“Was it that bad?” Harry asked sympathetically.

 

“It was a bit worse, actually.” Henry said “It was expected due to her diagnostic, but for family is never easy.” He looked at both men. “What have you decided?”

 

“She can stay if she wants to keep working here.” Harry said “She will need a period of adaptation, of course, and most likely some training, but she’s welcome to stay.”

 

“I have to go back to New York.” Henry sighed “Can you take care of her?”

 

“I promise you I will.” Arthur vowed. “We actually have something for her. Why don’t you come with me?”

 

XxX

 

Susan didn’t have a place in mind when she got inside the house, she just couldn’t deal with more people. She felt raw, vulnerable, so damn tired.

 

“Miss Pevensie.” She took a deep breath before turning to Arthur who came with Henry “We have something for you. If you will follow me.”

 

She went with the two men, up the stairs to one of the rooms in the mansion. She knew this was one of the fancy ones, reserved for Arthur or high ranking members of the Kingsman. Harry indicated that she should go in, so she did it.

 

The room wasn’t huge, she knew there were others bigger in the house, but she always loved the classic decoration. The drapes and cushions, the bedspread on the four poster bed, with its beautiful canopy, the armchair and the fireplace… She loved it all. What she didn’t recognize were the boxes in the middle of the room.

 

She turned and threw a confused glance at Arthur.

 

“Alfred Blacksmith saved all your things.” He explained “He ordered your whole house to be packed and everything that belonged to you was put on a deposit. Well, not the furniture. He only kept a dressing table, an armoire and a cabinet. They’re still in the deposit. In those boxes are your personal belongings: clothes and equipment, some pictures and records.”

 

“He saved my records.” She whispered.

 

“I was told that his affections for you were more than a little obvious.” Harry observed.

 

“More than a little bothersome as well.” She said.

 

“You didn’t like him back?” He asked shocked. “Why?”

 

Susan arched a brow. “Should I? Just because he was a man interested and my boss?”

 

“Of course. You’re right.” He cleared his throat and looked around, probably for a change of subject. “There’s a list of all the things that we kept. It’s on the bureau by the window.” Arthur pointed “Take your time to check everything and, if you wish, to unpack so you can stay with us.”

 

Susan looked at him surprised.

 

“You are one of us, Guinevere. We want you to stay.”

 

“Thank you, Arthur.” She said sincerely.

 

Once they left she went to check on the list, then decided to open the first box. Would her records still play?

 

But what she found took her breath away. Her bow and quiver, the ones that had stayed behind in Narnia, were there, just as she remembered them. For the second time that day, she lost the strength on her legs and fell to ground in tears.

 

XxX

 

Henry was leaving on this day. Susan knew he would have to go eventually and deep down she didn’t even want him to stay there babying her. But now that he really had to go… What was better? To have Henry there worrying about her all the time, or staying behind with people she knew nothing about?

 

She was dead tired of starting all over again, waiting for the next time something would happen and she would lose everything she fought for. Tired of trying to keep people away to avoid the pain.

 

But she was here for a reason. The Kingsman needed her and she had pledged her life to them, and she intended to fulfill that, the same way she would fulfil her promise to Aslan. She had to stop thinking about herself and remember there was a greater good to fight for.

 

Susan hugged Henry and guaranteed him that she would be okay there. She truly hoped that she was being honest.

 

She had lunch with Eggsy and Roxy – who still didn’t look very comfortable close to her –and went back to her new room. Harry –as he insisted on being called – told her she could stay as long as she wanted. Susan thought that, eventually, she would want a flat of her own.

 

Just as the night before, she sat there on the bed, staring at the boxes, unable to touch them and look at the things in them. The bow and quiver were the only things she unpacked and now were inside the trunk close to the bed.

 

Roxy had lent her more clothes. Susan knew she had lots of clothes inside those boxes –that’s if they were in good condition. She couldn’t bring herself to look at those either. Everything she saw reminded her of the time she lost.

 

“I thought you would be excited to have your things back.”

 

Susan jumped, hand going to her heart. She hadn’t heard Harry coming in, but there he stood, a tray with cups and tea on his hand. “Do you mind?” He asked.

 

“Not at all.” She smiled weakly.

 

Harry set the tray on the side table. “How do you like your tea?”

 

“Heavy on sugar and cream, please.” Susan answered and watched him pour. She said nothing until he had given her a cup, got one for himself and finally sat by her side on the bed.

 

“So… Your things.” He said, before sipping on his tea.

 

“I have tried to open the boxes a couple of times. So far, no success. Maybe I will get somewhere by next month.” She tried to make it was a joke, but couldn’t.

 

“I wish I knew what to say to you.” Harry said after a minute of silence “But I can’t seem to grasp the words. I would like to be able to say that I understand and things will be okay. But to be quite honest with you, I am still trying to believe.”

 

Susan gave him a sad smile. She understood that, there was only so much you could ask a person to believe in at once.

 

“But I can listen, if you want to talk.” Harry said at least.

 

She took a deep breath.

 

“I have some thoughts that keep coming back to my head. Mostly I think that I have nothing to go back to. Nothing.” Her hand tightened around her cup, her eyes on the liquid within. “Everything that I had: gone in one swift move. Parents, siblings, and the life I knew. It felt like suddenly the world hated me. I couldn’t understand why, I didn’t know what had I done to deserve that.”

 

She gave a humorless laugh and a quick sip on her tea. “It may sound dramatic, because we all know that life is not perfect, but I felt like I was being punished for something. And that thought tortured me for years; I still haven’t been able to let it go. I don’t think I ever will. Deep down I am still waiting for someone to come and tell me it was just a bad dream. But I know it wasn’t, it was real. They are all gone and I am here alone. Not one single person to care what happens to me. Guess that’s life for you.”

 

“Guess we have something in common then.” Harry said softly “Nobody to go back to, nobody to care. Even if we save the world a thousand times, we still will have gained nothing to show for it. Perhaps a new scar.”

 

Susan said nothing, just sipped her tea again.

 

“Why do you think you were punished, Susan?” He asked when it became obvious she had nothing else to say.

 

“Because I lost my faith, Harry.” She got up and put her tea on the tray. “Thank you for listening. I will unpack now.”

 

XxX

 

“I feel like we shouldn’t have listened to that.” Eggsy commented after the uncomfortable silence seemed to be going nowhere.

 

Roxy bit her lower lip nervously and threw a look at Merlin. The technician appeared to be lost in thought. It had been his idea to send Harry to talk to Susan and hear the conversation, now he felt guilty. He might not trust the girl, but some secrets and thoughts were private, and should only be shared when desired.

 

“That will be all for tonight, Lancelot and Galahad.” He said, without looking at them “You are both dismissed.”

 

Roxy and Eggsy traded looks and left him alone in his office. Merlin looked at the file that told him the story of Susan Pevensie. He felt like something big was missing, like she was a puzzle and he was missing the central piece. Susan Pevensie had a secret and he wouldn’t be able to trust her until he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Thank you all for the kudos!
> 
> I know I promised more "Lady Avenger" or "What if", and I'm working on it!
> 
> Let me know how you feel!
> 
> xoxo


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more. Also un-betaed.
> 
> Susan has her first mission!

Susan unpacked somethings, mostly her records and a couple of pictures. She did grab some dresses, so she could stop borrowing stuff from Roxy all the time. Her clothes were outdated, but she didn’t want to choose anything different. She still didn’t have it on her. Maybe in the near future.

 

For now… She was still trying to adapt. Maybe her time for adapting was up.

 

“We have a mission for you.” Was the first thing Harry said to her upon finding her sitting on one of the benches outside the house.

 

“Why do I get the feeling it is not as easy as that?” She asked him with a tired smile.

 

Susan’s face was pale and she had black under her eyes. Roxy thought she hadn’t been sleeping since Henry left. Arthur had though that giving her things back he might be helping. Now he was starting to doubt it.

 

“Because it isn’t.” He replied honestly. “You want to stay here and we want you to, but we need to be sure that you are up to it.”

 

Susan nodded her understanding. “What’s the mission?”

 

XxX

 

“Honey pot? Are you fucking serious?” Eggsy looked particularly offended by the idea.

 

“Galahad…”

 

“After everything she’s been through, the first thing you tell her to do…”

 

“Galahad, it is okay.” Susan said gently to Eggsy, because Merlin looked down right pissed at being ignored. “I am very good at honey pot missions.”

 

Eggy still wasn’t happy about it. He was actually pouting.

 

“The target…” Merlin said firmly, like he dared anyone to interrupt him again “Is Iakov Gribkov, Russian arms dealer. Interpol has been investigating him since last year, but not for the same reason as we. Gribkov has a very special service, offered not only to governments but to the private sector as well. We want the list of the names of his clients.”

 

“What is this service exactly?” Susan asked.

 

“They pay him to ‘clean’ some areas. Let’s say a company wants a specific area for whatever reason, but the people that live there don’t wish to sell. Gribkov solves this problem.” Merlin explained.

 

“He does the same for governments that want to clean certain areas for any number of reasons.” Harry completed. “We know that if Interpol puts its hands on this list it will never see the light of day, especially after V-day. There’s too much bureaucracy and politics involved in this.”

 

“There’s one more thing.” Merlin looked uncomfortable now. “Gribkov is also a sexual predator.”

 

“For fuck’s sake, Merlin!” Eggsy raged again. “Let the asshole to me and I will shoot him.”

 

“I suppose…” Susan said ice cold. “That if he dies – by accident, of course – nobody would really mind.”

 

Merlin was looking at her, with a fair amount of surprise in his eyes. “No, I don’t suppose they would.” He said slowly. “If it was an accident, of course.”

 

“Of course.” Susan agreed serenely. “Define predator.”

 

“He is abusive and violent with women in general: girlfriends, employees, prostitutes. There were several complaints of sexual harassment and even of rape, but they never go anywhere.” Merlin explained.

 

“I bet they don’t.” Susan said dryly. “I take that he is the kind of men you don’t follow home. Ever”

 

“No, he isn’t.” Merlin agreed again.

 

“Where will I meet him?”

 

“He’s in Serbia right now,  and when he is there he always goes to a club in Belgrade named ‘Ferocious’, where he buys drinks, get into fights… This is where you will meet him.”

 

“Do you still send back up with the honey pots?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Can Galahad be mine? I will need him.”

 

Merlin was throwing her a confused look. “Sure. I will be going as well to supervise you.”

 

She nodded briefly. “Does he smoke?” She asked looking at the picture of the man.

 

“Like the proverbial chimney.”

 

“I need cigarettes then.”

 

XxX

 

The three of them left immediately to Serbia.

 

Right now Eggsy was waiting for Susan to leave her room so they could go. She had told him to dress in something that was between a suit and something too informal. He also had her cigarettes with him.

 

She had explained to him her plan. It was fucking brilliant.

 

“Where is Guinevere?” Merlin asked approaching Eggsy.

 

“She should be here any second now. Why?”

 

“I need to give her the earpiece and the earrings.” Merlin had a velvet box in his hands.

 

“Oh, are those real diamonds?” Eggsy had only seen his mother engagement ring, the one she hid from Dean, never diamonds these big.

 

“Yes, they’re cameras, since she won’t be using the glasses. The angle is not as good, but it’ll do.”

 

“I hope they match my dress.” Susan said coming into the room.

 

“Holy fuck.” Eggsy said before he could stop himself.

 

“Language.” Susan reproached gently.

 

At least he was speaking. Merlin hadn’t been capable of uttering one single sound. He was mostly frozen, with his mouth open.

 

Susan looked like a movie star. Her midnight blue dress was a classic, obviously one of her own, showing beautifully her figure, while still being demure. Her hair had been perfectly combed with the style of her time and her makeup was an art, right down to the red lipstick.

 

“You look way too good to be walking with the likes of me.” Eggsy said grinning.

 

“That’s what we want him to think, even though it’s not the truth.” She reminded him gently.

 

“Oh, you’re too good to me, Sue.” Eggsy teased.

 

She smiled at him, before turning back to Merlin. “Earrings?”

 

Merlin cleared his throat before delivering the box to her. “Gribkov’s safe is in his penthouse. It opens with his fingerprint and very likely by a retina scan. Eggsy will be following you, so any moment you need, just call him.”

 

“Understood.” She said putting the earrings and after the earpiece. “Let’s go, darling?”

 

Eggsy opened a wolfish smile. “Oh yeah. Let’s.”

 

XxX

 

Ferocious wasn’t just a club with a ridiculous name, it was a place with ridiculous prices. Just admittance to it was a small fortune.

 

“Are you ready to act?” Susan asked after dropping her coat at the cloak room.

 

“Of course.” Eggsy agreed.

 

Susan scowled at him immediately. It was amazing how quickly her expression transformed. She looked like she was about to slap him.

 

She huffed and turned on her heel, walking deeply into the club, with Eggsy trailing after her like a lost puppy. Many men were turning their necks to see her passing by and when they looked at Eggsy they thought she was too much for him. Just like they wanted.

 

_“Your target is on the VIP balcony. You should see him soon.”_ Merlin alerted them. He had stayed behind at the hotel, after tapping in every single camera of the place.

 

Susan turned to Eggsy. “Get me a drink.” She demanded.

 

“Oh, come on, baby…” He whined trying to get her hand, but she didn’t let him touch her.

 

“Don’t call me baby.” She said dryly. “Just go.”

 

Eggsy still tried to give her a kiss, but she turned her face, making his lips graze her cheek.

 

He sighed dramatically and left. Susan didn’t waste time on leaving and going to smoke area.

 

_“Now we see if your plan works.”_

“Do be quiet, Merlin. You are distracting me.” She replied opening her purse and getting a cigarette.

 

The stick had barely touched her lips and there was a golden lighter right in front of her.

 

“Well, thank you, Mr…” She said inhaling the smoke.

 

“Iakov Gribkov, darling. And who would you be?”

 

Susan looked at the face she had studied for hours while she memorized his files. He was in his sixties and had graying hair and quite a muscular frame for a man his age. He would have a certain charm, if you didn’t know about the rottenness underneath.

 

“Eliza Parker” She offered her hand, which he kissed.

 

“I couldn’t help but notice you didn’t arrive alone.” He said, leaning closer to her. “Where is your boy now?”

 

Bingo. There was a whole lot of disdain in his tone.

 

“Don’t know, don’t care.” She said moodily.

 

“That’s what you get for keeping a kid around.”

 

“He has his uses.” She shrugged “Good name, good money.”

 

“I bet it’s his dad money.” Gribkov grumbled. “You are too much for him. Girl like you needs a real man.”

 

“Do you know any to introduce me to?” She arched a brow.

 

_“Guinevere, don’t provoke him.”_ Merlin warned in her ear.

 

Susan took her hand to her ear, as if to play with her hair and slipped the earpiece off, quickly putting it on her purse.

 

_“Guinevere?”_ Merlin called. _“Guinevere? For fuck’s sake. Galahad, do you have a visual of Guinevere?”_

 

“Yes. She’s cozying up to the target right now. Why?”

 

“She turned her earpiece off.”

 

Eggsy choked on his drink. “Why?”

 

“I have no idea. Don’t lose her from your sight.”

 

XxX

 

Apparently missing almost 60 years of time didn’t change anything of what she knew about men. Gribkov was so predictable it was boring. He had steered her to his side of the VIP area, ordered Eggsy to be kicked out of the club, and plunged her with champagne that she only pretended to drink.

 

Then he invited her to his apartment to see his paintings. Right.

 

They went in his car, where he spent the ride talking about himself and she pretended to pay attention.

 

Eventually they got out at this building then rode the elevator to his penthouse. When the door clicked shut behind her, Susan felt a sense of disgust. She could only imagine how many women he trapped like this.

 

“So, where are these paintings?” She asked.

 

“I will show you in a minute.” He promised circling her like a shark. “First, I think I should charge you for the honor. What do you think? Is a kiss fair?”

 

“Just one kiss?” She asked coyly.

 

“Yes, of course.” He promised, a sadistic shine in his eyes.

 

Susan approached him, her hands sliding over his shoulders, until she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. Gribkov immediately grabbed her, but after a second dropped to the floor.

 

“Disgusting.” Susan grumbled, picking the earpiece in her purse and putting back into her ear. “Galahad, you there?”

 

_“Yes, where are you?”_

 

“I am on the apartment. Come by the roof, I’ll open the window for you.” She said.

 

Susan barely had time to get to the balcony, Eggsy had already dropped there.

 

“Merlin is pissed at you.” He informed, taking gum from his pocket and offering to her.

 

Susan rolled her eyes and walked back to Gribkov. “Pick him up.” She put the gum on her mouth. The taste of cigarettes was vile.

 

“How the fuck did you put him to sleep?” Eggsy demanded.

 

“Language.” She admonished him, looking around the room. “This is a special brand of lipstick that my aunt used to wear. It’s called ‘Sweet Dreams’. I had a tube on my purse when I came to the future.”

 

“Lucky you, I guess…” Eggsy observed. “Where should I take him?”

 

“Here.” She called, taking a painting and finding a safe.

 

Eggsy carried the man on his shoulder. “Fucking pig, he weights a fucking ton!”

 

“Stop complaining.” Susan said distractedly, observing the safe. “It has a password.”

 

“Fuck. How many numbers?”

 

“Six, I guess.” She took her foundation out of her purse, got the brush out and put a bit of it on the pad. “1, 2, 6, 8,0.”

 

“God damn it! Do you know how many possible combinations there are? One of this numbers repeats!” Eggsy complained.

 

Susan was analyzing the pad. “He is a proud man. This must be something personal, but not his birthday, or anyone’s else.”

 

What had he talked about? Money, his money. All the time. And how he had made his first billion by the time he was 32.

 

“Merlin, what is his birth date again?” Susan asked.

 

_“Oh, now you want to talk?”_

 

“Seriously? You want to discuss this now?”

 

Merlin huffed. _“No, but we will discuss this. He was born in September 12, 1950.”_

 

“He turned 32 on 1982, after September.” She said out loud, but to herself. “So this must be…”

 

Susan pressed 26-10-82 and the screen lit green.

 

“How did you know?” Eggsy asked shocked.

 

“The day he made his first billion.” She answered. “Put his hand here and his head here.”

 

Together they managed to put him in position and open the vault.

 

“I found the pen drive.” Eggsy said.

 

“I found something else.” Susan said picking a bag of a white powder. “Overdoses are considered accidents, aren’t they?”

 

XxX

 

“She was fucking brilliant!” Eggsy declared as soon as they stepped into the hotel suite with the drive.

 

Merlin was looking extremely pissed off and was marching straight to Susan.

 

“You never, ever, turn your earpiece again.” He all but growled. “Do you understand me?”

 

“You never tell me how to do my missions.” She replied going toe to toe with him.

 

Eggsy looked from one to another. “Hum… Guys?”

 

They both ignored him.

 

“I am responsible for the safety of these missions and...”

 

“I’ve done more missions like these than you can count. So if you don’t want to be the one sitting on some man’s lap next time, you will leave me to do my work anyway I see fit.”

 

Shit. They were going to kill each other and Eggsy would have to deal with the bodies.

 

For one whole minute the room seemed to ready itself for the shitstorm brewing. Then Merlin took a step back. “I expect your reports to be ready by tomorrow. We leave in two hours. Pack now.”

 

He left the room slamming the door. Eggsy threw a cautious glance at Susan.

 

“Please tell me I don’t have to deal with him all the time.” She begged.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!
> 
> Finally a chapter that has a beta! Thank you so much, Kezia, for being so patient and doing a great job. I guess I still got a lot to learn when it comes to English.
> 
> Also, thank you so much for the kudos!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this!

“So… You are the one who is going to train me.”

 

Merlin pushed his glasses back up his nose and cleared his throat. “I oversee the training of all the potential candidates.” Which wasn’t exactly an answer – not that she was actually expecting one.

 

“Of course.” Susan said graciously.

 

They looked at each other in silence. Susan knew that Merlin didn’t approve of her very much, but she didn’t take it personally.

 

“Well, let’s get going.” Merlin declared, going for the door.

 

Susan rolled her eyes and followed the man. There was a car waiting for them.

 

“Where are we going?” She asked.

 

“Somewhere. I will drive.”

 

He was such a… Susan chose not to pursue the matter and just got into the car. The drive was silent and downright uncomfortable. Merlin didn’t turn on the radio or speak a single word to her. She wished she could shake him or something, but she was too polite for that.

 

Eventually they stopped in front of a… “Is this really a kennel or is it a front for something?” She asked before she could stop herself.

 

“You are going to choose a puppy.” He informed her. “It’s procedure. You are going to care for it, train it, and take it with you anywhere you go. By the time you are fully trained, the puppy should be too.”

 

Susan was looking at him, trying to figure out how serious this was. “I see.”

 

She got out of the car and slammed the door – maybe a bit harder than necessary – and walked into the kennel.

 

“Oh, Mr. Smith!” A woman with graying hair and round cheeks came to greet Merlin as soon as he entered. “I wasn’t expecting you today. Are you here to take some puppies again?”

 

“Just one this time, Emily.” He smiled kindly at the woman “Just one for my friend Susan.”

 

Susan arched an eyebrow – she wasn’t sure if it was because of “Smith” or because he called her his friend – then turned a brilliant smile to the woman. “Hello, Emily.”

 

“Oh, do come with me, dear.” Emily said excitedly “Take a look at these angels.”

 

Susan had never had a puppy, but she liked dogs. She went around looking at the jumping puppies in their cages, occasionally petting one briefly or letting them lick at her fingertips.

 

“She is so adorable.” Emily whispered to Merlin. “Where did you meet her?”

 

“She is a coworker.” Merlin offered.

 

“Very graceful too…” Emily observed. “Not like those tattooed, loud speaking girls we see nowadays.”

 

Merlin decided not to comment on the judgmental observation.

 

Susan had stopped in front of a cage that had an Irish Setter, which seemed bored out of its mind, laying with its head on top of its paws.

 

“Well, hello there.” She smiled at the puppy. “Long day?”

 

The puppy raised its pretty dark hazel eyes to her and sighed.

 

“Oh, I see.” She chuckled, “Life’s too hard, uh?” She turned to Emily, “Boy or girl?”

 

“This one is a boy. Full of energy, don’t let this cute face fool you. Setters are great dogs, but require a lot of attention and exercise. They love open spaces.”

 

“We already have something in common.” Susan smiled at the puppy. “I will take him.”

 

“Great choice!” Emily clapped excitedly. “Do you have a name in mind?”

 

“Oh yes, I do. I think Reepicheep would be great.”

 

Emily giggled, delighted. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

 

XxX

 

Harry had told Merlin to train Susan on the modern equipment. She was not supposed to go through everything that the new recruits had to do, because she was already an agent. All she needed to do was to catch up with the times.

 

Merlin was not happy with that.

 

But, alas, orders were orders.

 

They had been giving her crash courses in History and Economy of the last couple of decades, focusing on international crises and how they shaped the world. Percival had been the one helping with that.

 

Eggsy and Roxy were helping mostly with guns, weapons and gadgets. She had an uncanny aim, even with long distance shots and in dark places. Fuck, she hit one hundred percent of her targets while moving. Susan also kept kicking both their asses in hand to hand combat.

 

Merlin decided to make Roxy teach skydiving to the other woman. It might sound cruel, but the young Lancelot needed to get over her fear of heights. Susan didn’t like the experience all that much, but she did what was ordered.

 

She also went to the shop once a week to have tea with Kenneth and hear stories about his children, grandchildren and great grandchildren. During this time, he and Teddy made her a whole lot of suits, though she still preferred wearing her own clothes.

 

Merlin still thought he got the short end of the stick, because he was the one who had to teach her about technology, which she hated with a passion.

 

“I see no reason for me to learn this.” She huffed not for the first time, looking at the computer in front of her with distaste.

 

“The world is ruled by computers.” Merlin said, as patiently as he could. “You can’t run away from them forever.”

 

“Well, I can do my best to.” She replied.

 

Merlin had the feeling that she was being difficult with him just because she could. If she was a recruit he would have already put her in her place, but she was an agent just like him.

 

She kept going on missions, mostly simple things, mainly honeypots and espionage. Eggsy was completely shocked by how she managed to lead men around without ever actually sleeping with any of them. She rarely even touched them.

 

“Most men enjoy the chase.” She explained once, “And if I play hard to get, they put me on another level.”

 

“You are kind of like the girl they could take home to Mom.” Roxy guessed.

 

“Yes. Of course, I may eventually find a man who is not as patient.”

 

“What do you do then?” Eggsy asked with concern.

 

“Fight, I guess.”

 

XxX

 

“I would love nothing more than to kiss you now.”

 

Her laugh was husky, sexy without sounding forced. “Well, aren’t you direct?” She was being a tease.

 

One hand slid down her thigh, on top of her silk dress. “I know what I want and I go for it.”

 

Merlin was watching this scene unfold from Eggsy’s glass – he made a point of being their support agent whenever Roxy and Susan were doing honeypot missions – but the audio came from Susan’s earrings.

 

 _“He needs to take you to his office.”_ Merlin remindedSusan grumpily.

 

He saw her take her hand to the earring in a classic gesture of hers, which meant that she was going to shut him off if he didn’t shut up. She knew how to do her job and hated that he kept interfering with it.

 

“I know what I want too.” She said with a small smile, leaning towards him. “I’ve never done it on top of a table. Do you have any sturdy ones around here?” She whispered sultrily in his ear.

 

Merlin, who had just sipped at his coffee, choked on it. And by the sound coming from Eggsy’s earpiece, so had he.

 

The target was getting up and grabbing Susan’s hand.

 

Merlin let out a long-suffering sigh. “She did not just say that.” He said to the dog lying by his feet, which was chewing a toy.

 

Reep –which was what Susan called him most times – always stayed with Merlin when she was out on missions. The puppy didn’t like to stay alone at all. And the technician had a certain fondness for him. Not that he was about to admit it to anyone.

 

Reep gave him a long look – like he was trying to figure out if Merlin was being disrespectful to his lady – then went back to chewing his toy.

 

Merlin heard a door opening and saw – by the cameras on Susan’s earrings – their target turn towards her. Because of the angle of the camera, he couldn’t be sure of what was happening exactly, but if he would guess, the idiot must be kissing her neck.

 

He heard something ripping and an almost soundless groan. A pained groan. Then the sound of something hitting the floor.

 

“Guinevere?” He called, more than a little bit worried.

 

 _“That idiot destroyed my shirt.”_ She complained.

 

Merlin sighed in relief. “Are you okay?”

 

 _“Yes. He was just a bit over enthusiastic.”_ She said dryly. _“And he went for my neck first. If he left a mark I will kill him.”_

“Please, don’t.” Merlin asked. “Look for the papers.”

 

_“One second.”_

 

Merlin was about to say that they didn’t have one second when Susan stepped in front of a mirror. Her hair was a mess and her lipstick was smudged, the tear on her shirt exposed the white camisole that Susan had been wearing underneath it. She was trying to fix herself.

 

The target had worked fast, based on how debauched she looked, though she had an exasperated look about her that made it very clear that she was not happy. But she looked… Well, a hot mess. Like a very hot mess.

 

Merlin shook his head as soon as the thought crossed his mind. That was not a nice way to think of a fellow Kingsman. Not nice at all.

 

Yeah. Okay.

 

XxX

 

Merlin absolutely hated it when they destroyed their gadgets. In his opinion, other than facing an army, there was no excuse to not bringing everything back.

 

Eggsy was a champion at destroying glasses and watches, but Roxy and Susan were very good at keeping everything in a great state.

 

And exactly because of that, Merlin liked making things for them.

 

Susan had shared her Sweet Dreams lipstick and they had reproduced it. Now there were different shades for both her and Roxy. She also had some other things that were replicated or improved, from shoes to compact mirrors.

 

It was very clear, by the gadgets she had, that Susan had been a favorite in her time. After she disappeared, very little had been made to improve the great things she already had. Until now.

 

“Are those diamonds?” Eggsy asked, outraged, seeing the new watch on Roxy’s wrist.

 

“Yes.” She smirked smugly.

 

“Why do they get diamonds?” He whined at Merlin.

 

“Because they take good care of the things I give them.” The man said like it was obvious.

 

Eggsy pressed his lips together and pouted.

 

“Sue, come see what Merlin gave us.” Roxy called to the other woman as soon as she stepped into the room.

 

Susan reached for the watch on top of the table and put it on her wrist.

 

“Diamonds truly are a girl’s best friend.” She said, admiring the piece.

 

“Love that song.” Roxy quirked a smile.

 

“I do as well. Monroe was quite a sight in that movie.” Susan commented.

 

“That’s from your time?” Eggsy asked, confused. “I never could remember.”

 

“I can see that.” Susan said good-naturedly. “Even back then, we already knew gentlemen preferred blondes.”

 

“But they marry the brunettes.” Merlin observed distractedly.

 

“Do they?” Susan arched a brow.

 

They all turned to look at Merlin. He cleared his throat. “It’s the name of the movie that came after.” He clarified.

 

“Right.” Eggsy was looking at Merlin like he was going crazy.

 

Susan and Roxy left singing the diamond’s song.

 

XxX

 

Susan supposed Merlin must have been an active agent at some point, but she had never really asked. He was always there. He wasn’t like Eggsy, Harry and the other agents who all had houses (and lived) outside HQ. Of course, she also didn’t have any of those things outside HQ, but she was 60 years in the future. What was his excuse?

 

“Susan, come see this!”

 

She threw a confused glance at Roxy, but followed the other woman to Merlin’s lab. Susan had just gotten back from her own mission and was getting ready to be debriefed.

 

Eggsy and Harry were inside the lab, looking at the screen. Reep was sleeping on the floor, but Merlin was nowhere to be seen.

 

“What’s going on?” She asked with curiosity.

 

“Merlin is kicking some serious ass.” Eggsy replied, without taking his eyes from the screen.

 

“Merlin?” Susan took a step closer. “Why is he on the field and not here?”

 

“This group had some kind of super computer.” Eggsy explained.“Percival wouldn’t be able to deactivate it and Merlin couldn’t do it remotely. He had to be there.”

 

Susan threw a disbelieving look at the screen. Merlin was out of HQ? Okay, she wouldn’t say that out loud, because it was rude, but... He didn’t look like the type to go around getting into fights.

 

There were three screens: one showing Percival’s glasses, one showing Merlin’s and the last one was linked to the security cameras of the building.

 

And there was Merlin. It was the first time she saw him in one of the official Kingsman suits, as he normally wore sweaters. She could admit that he wore it very well.

 

His fighting was very precise. Actually, Merlin was always precise, he didn’t waste time with anything and that could be seen in the way he was mowing through the men in his way. It looked like it was barely an effort to him.

 

“He looks so…” Roxy seemed to be looking for a non-offensive word and eventually gave up. “Yummy.”

 

Harry made a face, as if he couldn’t see how she considered Merlin ‘yummy’ and Eggsy snickered. “Why would you say that? You don’t even like blokes.”

 

Roxy’s mouth fell open in dismay and she turned to throw a concerned glance at Susan.

 

“Don’t look at me like that.” The woman defended herself. “I didn’t tell him anything.”

 

Now Roxy looked beyond shocked. “You knew. I was worried….”

 

“That it might offend my 50’s sensibilities?” Susan guessed.

 

“Something like that.” She admitted sheepishly.

 

“It doesn’t.” Susan said simply. “I think my sensibility is more offended by you saying that Merlin is yummy. That sounds so wrong.”

 

“Fuck yeah.” Eggsy agreed.

 

 _“You do realize that we can hear you all, right?”_ Percival said dryly.

 

Oh well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on "What If" next chapter.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this chapter!
> 
> xoxo


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back!
> 
> So many kudos! *-* And a sweet comment (thank you redLion!). I really appreciate all the support, guys!
> 
> There's some violence in this chapter, but nothing really graphic. Susan is starting to go on her own adventures and getting closer to the other agents.
> 
> It's not beta-read (sorry!!) and I'm pretty sure I did some weird things with the prepositions somewhere at the end. Sorry about that.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Harry had taken upon himself to give dance lessons to Susan. She had a pretty good grasp on some styles, but he was helping her polish some of the others.

 

It was kind of cute to see them dancing, especially because Harry had a fondness for Sinatra and Ella Fitzgerald, just like Susan.

 

So they danced together. Just not tango.

 

Obviously Harry had grown quite attached to all the young agents, like a proud mother hen. According to him it didn’t feel right to teach her the tango.

 

Eggsy suggested Roxy, that suggested Merlin, who called Caradoc.

 

Caradoc was not as old as Harry and Merlin, but also wasn’t as young as the younger agents. He jumped to the idea of teaching Susan how to dance and in a month she was doing brilliantly and he wanted to teach her how to dance on a nightclub. She was absolutely incapable of it and refused to keep trying.

 

Things were going great. Susan had become an important person to them all. She started doing more missions and kept doing a great job in them all. Honey pots became fewer and far in between. She, Eggsy and Roxy were a crack team, nothing could stand in their way. They were the best of friends.

 

Then Susan failed her first mission ever.

 

XxX

 

Merlin blamed himself for months after the fact, but Harry took it the hardest, like he always did when he authorized missions that went royally wrong.

 

The last time something like that happened was months ago and Gareth had gotten back in bad shape. Susan looked, to all of them, way worse.

 

The intel for it had been faulty from the beginning. They couldn’t pin the name of the arm dealers supposedly selling nukes; it kept changing depending on whom they asked or interrogated. Once they actually got a reliable name everything else came too easy: location, allies, pictures.

 

Merlin had been somewhat concerned about that, but he and Arthur decided together that the threat was too big and they needed to investigate it further, therefore they would send someone in.

 

Their first choice had been to send Eggsy as a new thug, but he was still recovering from a gunshot –nothing serious, but he kept whining about it – so Susan went is as a rising biochemist with very loose morals.

 

Once there, alarm bells started sounding in her head. She let Arthur know that things were being too easy: they accepted her too fast and already promised a meeting with Pierce Miklos, their leader.

 

Harry ordered Percival and Lancelot to go and get her out. They were almost too late.

 

Turns out that Valentine had left some kind of file with all he knew about the Kingsman –which was a lot considering that the previous Arthur had been on his side. This file had some kind of fail safe and it was automatically leaked 5 months after his death.

 

A couple of criminals united to try and destroy them. This was their trap and Susan was right in the middle of it.

 

XxX

 

She knew the moment that the door closed behind her and she saw herself face to face with Miklos that things had gone south.

 

She adjusted the glasses on her face so Merlin could see everything. If anything too terrible happened at least they would gather as much information as possible.

 

“Miss Duncan.” He said with a huge smile. “Or is it Lancelot? Sorry, I’m not very good with the whole Knights of the Round Table thing. That’s the only name I remember.” He shrugged apologetically.

 

Susan arched a brow. “Lancelot? Round Table? What are you talking about?”

 

“Oh, how cute! You are going to play dumb?” He giggled. Really giggled. “I have to admit, they have some pretty little spies in this agency of yours.” He circled her. “How come you didn’t try to seduce me? That would’ve been fun.”

 

“To who?” She said dryly.

 

Miklos circled her once again and snatched the glasses form her face, then broke it in two. “In the report we received it’s said that you people have some very fun gadgets. We will have to be _very through_ while checking you. Grab her.”

 

Susan managed to fight three of them, until someone hit her with a chair in the back of the head, making her fall to the floor.

 

“Break the watch.” Miklos ordered one of the men.

 

Said man had a heavy military boot on and put his foot down heavily on her wrist. In that moment she heard more than felt the sickening crack of the bone. She always promised herself not to scream, she was keeping that promise.

 

“Isn’t she brave, boys?” Miklos mocked. “Let’s see how much she can take.”

 

When Lancelot and Percival finally reached her, Susan had taken quite the beating and most her clothes were ripped. Percival shot every single man in the room in both knees before killing them.

 

They left the premises in less than ten minutes and when they arrived at the HQ there was a team of doctors waiting for them.

 

“You need to check if they raped her.” Roxy informed the doctor, her expression hard.

 

Arthur and Merlin were arriving the exact moment she said that and both men froze.

 

“What?” Harry asked shocked.

 

Percival had cursed and punched the wall already, saying they should’ve been there earlier.

 

It was an all-round miserable day.

 

She hadn’t been raped, but the beating had been serious. She needed stiches on her head, had four broken ribs that resulted on a collapsed lung and her wrist had almost been smashed and they had to do a surgery on it.

 

When they brought her to a room after the surgery, Eggsy and Roxy refused to leave her side. Eventually Harry ordered them to find everybody responsible for what happened and kill them all. Percival and Caradoc were happy to help.

 

Harry was the one to spend a lot of time by her side, but when she finally woke up – 48 hours after being brought in – Merlin was there as well.

 

She wasn’t using the oxygen mask anymore and it was a great relief to see those pretty sapphire eyes opening.

 

“Harry?” She called, her voice rough.

 

“Hey, Susan.” He took her uninjured hand on his gently. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Did we get them?” She asked instead of answering.

 

“We will.” He vowed. “You just focus on recovering, ok?”

 

She nodded sleepily, then her eyes turned to Merlin. “Sorry, I broke my glasses and watch.”

 

Merlin swallowed the lump on his throat. “It’s okay. I will get you new ones. Just don’t tell Eggsy.”

 

She smiled, her eyes starting to close. “Where is Reep?”

 

“I’m taking care of him.” Merlin assured her.

 

“You spoil him.” She accused softly, her voice slurring with tiredness.

 

“I don’t.” He replied just as softly, but she was already sleeping.

 

“Yes, you do.” Harry replied in her place. They both shared relieved sighs.

 

XxX

 

Susan hated being confined to the house, but even more being stuck to the bed. Roxy and Eggsy spent a lot of time with her, both barely leaving to go to their own houses. As soon as she was allowed to leave the infirmary she went back to her room, where Reep was more than happy to have his lady back.

 

It looked like every single Kingsman agent had decided to come and visit. They brought her presents: chocolate, jewelry, books and flowers; they played chess and cards with her and made her laugh.

 

On her fifth day stuck on her own bed, Susan was ready to go crazy, especially because the cast on her arm wouldn’t stop scratching.

 

“There’s only so much you can do, my dear.” Harry said when she complained. “You don’t want to risk damaging your ribs again.”

 

Roxy then came to the rescue, bringing movies for her. They watched classics in their chronological order and Susan fell in love with all the colors and places that the screen could show. It was amazing to see how cinema evolved during the years. But once again, eventually it became boring.

 

Of course she loved the movies, wanted to see more of them, and appreciated everybody stopping by and keeping her company, but she felt so useless sitting on her bed the whole day doing nothing.

 

“Good morning, Guinevere.”

 

Susan raised her head from her book. Merlin was the only person that called her by that name even when she wasn’t on the field.

 

“Hello, Merlin.” She closed her book and put it on her lap.

 

Reep, who had woken up upon hearing Merlin’s voice, jumped from the bed and went to greet the man.

 

“Are you still giving him treats?” She asked suspicious.

 

“You can prove nothing.” Merlin said with a straight face, making her crack a smile.

 

“Can I help you?” She offered, because the truth is, that was the first time Merlin came to visit her alone. Most times he came with the others and hardly talked to her.

 

Of course, he was a busy man and Susan didn’t feel like he didn’t care. She learned that this was his nature. She knew that he respected her as an agent, even though she knew that he was closer to Eggsy and Roxy than he was with her. She thought it might be because he trained them.

 

“I was just around and decided to see how you were.” He said.

 

“Oh.” She was very surprised. “I’m fine, thank you. Just really bored.”

 

“You have to take it easy. It’s been only three weeks.”

 

“I know.” She sighed. “I just… I feel so useless. Like a pampered princess that has everything done for her.”

 

“I don’t think pampered princesses have broken wrists and ribs from fighting thugs.” He indicated.

 

“You know what I mean.” She rolled her eyes. “I wish there was something I could do.”

 

Merlin seemed to be thinking about it. “There is” He said at last “I do have a job you could do, that wouldn’t be tiring or risk damaging your wrist or ribs. But there are three problems with it.”

 

“What?” She asked arching a brow.

 

“It’s extremely boring; it has to do with technology and you will spend a lot of time with me.” He informed.

 

The last part made Susan laugh so much she became breathless and sore. “Oh gosh. I’m sure it will be okay. If you can be convinced to put up with me.” She challenged.

 

“I can survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are Merlin and Susan getting closer? Is Harry the proudest dad ever?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> I will start slowly showing more and more of the other Kingsman and how they are around each other.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> xoxo


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!!
> 
> More Susan for you guys! Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. I really appreciate it.
> 
> I'm still working on the personal aspects of Susan's new life, but I promise that we will have some action eventually. I'm also making a one-shot that has nothing but fluff. You'll see it soon.
> 
> This was not beta-read (as per usual) and I hope it's not too terrible, because some sentences got me confused...
> 
> Here goes nothing.

The Merlin before this Merlin was very good with some aspects of his job, not so much with others, especially paperwork. When the new Merlin took over he realized the true extension of the other man’s mess. Everything that came before him was properly filed and saved. Everything during his time…

 

Merlin was always supposed to organize the whole thing, besides digitalizing every single file. It obviously never happened.

 

Actually there was a time he started it and managed to do a good chunk of it, but the old Merlin’s mess made the progress slow and eventually he stopped.

 

Somewhere like… You know, 10 years ago.

 

It was an extremely boring work and it required a lot of attention, because most files were messy and had mixed pages. Once Merlin found a file on a mission that had four pages of cake recipes in the middle.

 

“So… I have to organize and digitalize this.” Susan asked from her position sitting.

 

“Yes. Did you understand how the scanner works?” Merlin asked.

 

“I did.” She looked at the pile of paper. “This is going to be torture.”

 

“If you get tired, let me know. And, of course, you don’t have to do it if you don’t want to. This is my responsibility.”

 

She waved him off. “It’s better than staying on the bed.”

 

Merlin observed Susan as she started to organize the papers. It was very slow, because she only had on hand available. She also had a lot of attention to detail, she never scanned anything before reading it and making sure it was on the right folder. Merlin had told her it wasn’t necessary, because the computer would organize everything alone, but she told him they should have the hard copies in case those “useless machines” ever stopped working.

 

She did have a point. They actually had to find the hard copy of her file when she arrived.

 

So that’s how Susan started spending her days. Not the biggest part of them, because her doctor wouldn’t let her. She could work for four hours, but she had to have a break half way through.

 

She would work quietly on the table Merlin got for her, only sometimes asking questions. After a week she asked him if she could bring music. When he said yes, Merlin wasn’t expecting the record player that Bors had fixed for her.

 

She had such a deep love for Sinatra and Elvis that she jumped at the idea of how many more songs they had recorded during the years. Ella Fitzgerald, Rosemary Clooney, the Fontane Sisters, Patti Page, Tony Bennett… She had a passion for music that invaded his office four hours a day.

 

Sometimes she would hum along what she was listening, but she was such a bad singer. Roxy used to joke that it was good to know that Susan couldn’t do something. She was off-key most the time and couldn’t manage a decent pitch.

 

It didn’t stop the humming though.

 

“I am going for today, Merlin.” She informed him, one afternoon.

 

“Of course. Would you mind leaving that playing?” He asked before he could stop himself. This Sinatra’s record was a particularly favorite of his.

 

“Of course.” She smiled at him. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Merlin.”

 

“I’ll see you then.” He looked at her, in time to see Susan leaving the room singing along “The Most Beautiful Girl in the World.” She sang the second verse wrong.

 

XxX

 

Susan waited with bated breath for the moment where she could finally take this blasted cast out of her left arm. In one week she would be officially cleared from the ribs, but the cast… It would still be there for another two weeks.

 

Now, if she could be completely honest, being hurt hadn’t been too bad. Of course, she was stuck in the house and the paperwork she’s been dealing with is pure torture, but it gave her the chance to finally make peace with Merlin.

 

She never saw him as an enemy, of course. She just had the feeling that he didn’t like her very much, or didn’t trust her –which was worse. She liked to believe she never took it personally, but that might be a lie. Susan was always difficult with Merlin and nobody else.

 

But things were better. At least she thought they were. They weren’t best buddies, but they got along just fine. They even talked sometimes when she was on his office organizing those cursed files.

 

“Galahad, don’t you dare blow up this fucking building!”

 

Susan stopped at the door of Merlin’s lab upon hearing the man’s angry voice. She knew that Eggsy was out on a mission in some other country, but didn’t know why he was planning on exploding a building.

 

_“It’d be easier!”_ She heard Eggsy’s voice arguing.

 

“Do you know the meaning of the word ‘stealth’, Galahad?” Merlin all but growled.

 

She tried to contain the small smile before going in.

 

Merlin was sitting in front of the screens.  Susan had seen it work only once and that was when the technician hadn’t been in the room. She didn’t normally spend time here.

 

Merlin was totally on his element, not only checking the visual feed that came from Eggsy’s glasses, but also checking other cameras. Besides that there were maps and information, plus another four screens showing God knows what.

 

As if spell bound her feet took her closer. She only realized how close when her hand touched the back rest of Merlin’s chair.

 

“What’s he doing now?” She asked.

 

Merlin didn’t even take his eyes from the screen to answer. “He wants to explode the building to get all the militia at the same time, which would normally work, if discretion wasn’t fundamental in this job.” Merlin said the last part pointedly at the microphone.

 

“Why is it?” She asked curious.

 

“For diplomatic reasons. We aren’t exactly welcome there. We don’t want to alert the authorities until it’s all done and Galahad has left the country.” Merlin explained exhausted.

 

“Well, does this building have one of those integrated ventilation systems that recycle air and get none of it from the outside?” She asked.

 

Merlin was silent for almost a full minute before saying a simple “yes”.

 

“Does Galahad have the sleepy bombs on him?” She insisted.

 

This time it was Eggsy’s voice that said yes.

 

“Then blow them all on the filter.” She said as if it was obvious.

 

Both men were silent this time before Eggsy was saying something along the lines of “Fuck yes” and went for it.

 

Merlin turned his face to look at Susan, and found her right over his left shoulder, leaning over him.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interfere.” She apologized.

 

“It’s okay.” He said softly.

 

Susan had never realized that Merlin eyes were green. She always took them for hazel, but up close they were green. She probably never looked from close enough.

 

“I’m going to my table.” She straightened.

 

“Of course.” He cleared his throat.

 

She gave him one last smile before moving away.

 

XxX

 

Susan always loved dancing and she liked to think that the 50’s had had the best songs to do so. She couldn’t stand the things that Roxy and Eggsy liked to listen to.

 

Caradoc and Harry were the ones that always danced with her. But now they wouldn’t because of the blasted cast on her arm.

 

Of course, that didn’t stop her from listening to the records.

 

The room where they normally danced also had a record player, but this one was even better than the one Bors had fixed for her. There were also a lot of records she hadn’t even heard yet. Tonight she had plans for a very specific one. There might not be anyone to dance with her, but she sure could dance alone.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

She was very ashamed to admit that she shrieked with the sound. Susan tried to compose herself, but by the amused look on Merlin’s face when she turned, it hadn’t worked very well.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked.

 

“I asked you first.” He indicated.

 

Merlin wasn’t wearing glasses. She had never ever seen him without glasses before.

 

“I just wanted to dance.” She informed him. “I couldn’t sleep.”

 

Merlin looked around like he was expecting to see someone else. “Is Harry coming?”

 

“No, he won’t dance with me because of the cast.” She rolled her eyes. “Same for Caradoc, so I decided to dance alone.”

 

Merlin seemed to be fighting off a smile. “Very independent of you. What do you plan on dancing?”

 

“Sinatra, of course.” She crossed her arms defensively.

 

“Of course.” She had the feeling that he was teasing her. “Would you like me to leave you to it?”

 

“Depends.”

 

“On?”

 

He thought he was so funny, right? “Are you offering to dance with me?”

 

Merlin arched a brow. “Are you asking me?”

 

“No. It’s just that you have been standing there and it’s got me wondering.” She shrugged. “Maybe _you_ want to dance.”

 

“I suppose I have the time.” He said graciously. “I am quite a decent dancer.”

 

“Very reassuring.” Susan said sarcastically. “Shall we?”

 

“We shall.” He inclined his head politely on her direction.

 

She turned to the player and put the record she had previously selected. She was holding the needle above it, when she turned to Merlin.

 

He had taken off the jumper he was wearing and was rolling the sleeves of his shirt. Susan turned back to the record player.

 

“Are you ready?” She asked looking at the spinning disc. Her cheeks were not red.

 

“Yes.”

 

Susan was thinking about listening the first track, but her hand quickly moved to the last one. She was not being silly. It was just… Anyway.

 

She let the needle fall gently and turned to Merlin. The theme song from “New York, New York” started playing.

 

He chuckled. “Curious choice.”

 

“Anything Sinatra sings is poetry.”

 

“You are more than a bit biased.” He said with a smile, then he looked at her arm. “How are we doing this?”

 

“Gently.” She informed him, putting her left arm –the one with the cast – on his shoulder. “I’m sure we can manage it.”

 

“I’ll do my best.” He said taking her right hand is his, and putting his other lightly on her back.

 

He started guiding her on simple steps, just around the room, like he was testing her. Then suddenly he twirled her, making a surprised giggle scape her.

 

“Did you just giggle?” He asked with a smile, without stopping.

 

“No, I didn’t.” She answered primly, only to be twirled again and again.

 

Merlin could really dance. It shouldn’t have surprised her. It did it anyway. They were a bit clumsy because her arm got in the way more than once, but she didn’t want to just swing from side to side.

 

At the end of it she was laughing and Merlin was actually smiling.

 

Percival, who hadn’t even been invited, but was watching from afar, was smiling as well.

 

XxX

 

Bors was shot.

 

It was an explosive projectile. He was hit on the stomach and was on surgery, his condition was critical. The doctors didn’t know if they could remove it safely, but every minute the projectile was in his body it did more damage.

 

Bors was a good man. He was so serious, focused on his work. It was very hard to see him smiling, but he had an acid kind of humor that always made everybody else breathless with laughter.

 

They did the surgery – where they almost lost him – and put him to recover. The next 48 hours would be essential, and nobody knew what to expect.

 

Caradoc, his husband, was heartbroken. He wouldn’t leave the medical area of the HQ for nothing, much less food and sleep. Eggsy, who had been in the mission with him, felt guilty and destroyed.

 

Harry was a wreck too. He took very personally when one of his got hurt. Probably seeing Caradoc so bad wasn’t helping.

 

Roxy had been lending a shoulder to Eggsy, so Susan had been offering hers to Harry and Caradoc. She would hold hands, dry tears and just be a very present figure.

 

She told them to pray and when Caradoc told her he didn’t believe in God, she said it was okay and she would pray in his place. She brought him food and made Harry go to sleep.

 

The first 48 hours came and went, but Bors wouldn’t wake up. The doctors were uncertain if this was good or not. But by the end of the first week, when he finally opened his eyes and called Jimmy – Caradoc’s real name – they all could breathe easier.

 

Eggsy tried to pretend he hadn’t been crying, Harry said something about vacation for both the agents and Caradoc was between planning a new honeymoon in Bali and crying.

 

Susan left them all to it, feeling very tired. She was so relieved that Bors was okay. He was a great man, agent and a very dear friend.

 

She left the house with Reep following close behind her and went down the front steps, until she was in the driveway and had nowhere else to go.

 

“Guinevere?”

 

Of course he would be here. Merlin came down the steps and stopped beside her. “What are you doing here?”

 

Susan took a deep breath before turning to him. “Bors is fine. He will be okay.”

 

“I know.” He said confused. “Harry just told me.”

 

“He is fine.” She said firmly one more time, squeezing her eyes shut.

 

“Guinevere?”

 

Susan gave up the fight. As soon as the tears started rolling down her face she threw her arms around Merlin and sobbed against his chest.

 

He froze for a second, Reep started whining at Susan’s feet and with a sigh the man finally held her and let her cry.

 

XxX

 

One of the ally agencies indicated to Harry a Korean doctor that could speed the healing of Susan’s wrist. And by speed they meant solve it in a couple of hours.

 

So she went and when she came back –after spending two days in Korea, because she deserved a good weekend –Eggsy was jumping up and down.

 

“Roxy has a girlfriend!”

 

“What are we now?” Roxy grumbled “Twelve?”

 

Proving he was very mature Eggsy showed his tongue to Roxy and hid behind Susan. “Her name is Meg Li and she has green hair!” He informed the other woman.

 

Susan rolled her eyes. “Are you really dating, Roxy?”

 

“No.” The girl crossed her arms and glared at Eggsy. “We just met. We are… Getting to know each other. She’s a tattoo artist and she likes the same books I do.”

 

That was adorable, she was blushing!

 

“She sounds lovely.” Susan said with a smile, elbowing Eggsy when he opened his mouth. “If you two decide to become serious, you should introduce her to us.”

 

“I will.” Roxy promised with a small smile.

 

“Oh please.” Eggsy rolled her eyes. “They are serious. Roxy’s just afraid to admit it.”

 

“Oh Lady Lancelot is dating?” Percival, who had just come into the room said. “And who is this person courting my beautiful niece?”

 

Roxy blushed prettily while Eggsy told all he knew to Percival.

 

“I’d like to meet your young lady whenever you are ready.” Percival smiled at this niece and protégé. “Well, now we should get someone for Galahad and Guinevere.”

 

“Maybe I should take you out, Sue.” Eggsy winked cheekily.  


“Right.” She rolled her eyes. “Where will you find the time between all the girls you are juggling right now?”

 

“You offend me, Sue.” He put his hand to his heart. “You’d be my number one, of course.”

 

She slapped his shoulder and laughed.

 

“With all due respect, Eggsy, I think Susan would work out better with someone different.” Percival cut. “Perhaps someone older, who knows how to dance…”

 

Eggsy seemed confused, but Susan narrowed her eyes. “Percival…”

 

“Maybe someone…” His eyes went to someone that was behind Susan. “Merlin! Who do you think would be a good candidate for Susan’s hand?”

 

Now, they were all spies and none of them were idiots. Susan might have realized first, but no one was that far behind. Everybody understood what Percival was suggesting.

 

Roxy seemed shocked, like the idea never ever would’ve crossed her mind. Susan refused to look behind her and see Merlin’s face.

 

Now Eggsy… His face was confused, then shocked, then it illuminated with a look that really got Susan worried.

 

That’s all she didn’t need in her life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sinatra record that Merlin likes is "Strangers in the night", it was released on 1966. The one he dances with Susan is part of the "Trilogy: Past Present Future" from 1980, Susan chose the record that is called "The Present: Some Very Good Years". The first track is "You and Me (We Wanted It All)", but she was not ready for a romantic song! hahaha
> 
> The Korean doctor is Doctor Helen Cho from "Avengers 2", meaning S.H.I.E.L.D. is the friendly agency. I guess you are all already used to the very weird crossovers going on here... hahaha
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> xoxo


	12. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! And here we FINALLY have a chapter that was beta-read. A million thanks to October Ashes, who is so good to me and a great help!
> 
> ATTENTION!!! This chapter has a fact that was based on early pictures of "Captain America: Civil War", I will not go into the story of the movie, because that's not the point. It's just something that happened and I put some stuff together based on the pictures that came up. It's the first thing in the chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Peggy died in the beginning of May. Harry was the one that told Susan and the one that took her to the funeral.

 

She didn’t fit in there, not in the middle of family and friends; people that followed Peggy’s history. Captain Rogers was there, carrying the casket.

 

Susan left as the rest of the procession was leaving for the cemetery and Harry took her to have ice cream.

 

“You should cry.” He told her, passing her the vanilla cone she asked for.

 

“I’ve tried to,” She said, looking at the cone without tasting it. “My eyes are dry.”

 

“Maybe you’re holding yourself back without even realizing it, Susan.” He gently offered.

 

She gave a humorless laugh. “Oh I realize it, all right. I don’t want to feel again. I’m damn scared of caring for anyone again.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because I’ve lost everyone,” She said with a shrug. “I don’t even know if I’ll stay here much longer.”

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, concerned.

 

“The same reason for me to be sent here can be a reason for me to be sent anywhere else. For all I know, as soon as I do whatever I’m meant to do here, I could go all the way back to the 50’s.”

 

“But do you want to go?” He grasped her free hand gently between his.

 

“No. But I’ve learned that it hardly matters.”

 

XxX

 

Susan could go on missions again, since she was given a clean bill of health from the doctors.

 

So after one of the missions, she came back and found the whole house empty and dark. Not even Reep was answering her calls.

 

Unsure of what could have possibly happened, Susan grabbed her gun and walked silently through the place. Upon coming into the hall where she danced with Harry, she was shocked by the bright lights.

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

“Holy shit!” She shrieked.

 

“You cursed,” Eggsy celebrated. “This is the best day ever!”

 

Susan was still confused by why they were all there –and by “all,” she meant every single agent she knew – until she saw the banner.

 

**_One Year of Susan_ **

Today made it one year that she had come to them.

 

“Oh… There was no need…”

 

“Yes, there was,” Harry said as he stepped closer to her. “You’re a part of us now and we adore you for that.” He hugged her.

 

“Oh Harry, you…” She was fanning herself, eyes becoming dangerously wet.

 

The lot of them came and gave her hugs, wishing her luck on one more year with them. Reep was barking and jumping up and down around her. Merlin was the last to approach her.

 

“It wasn’t my idea.” He said as soon as he came closer.

 

They had become friends. Susan could barely believe it. They were way closer than they had been before. But she felt that, somehow, he still held back from her in some way. She just didn’t know what way. The same way she didn’t understand why it mattered to her.

 

“Oh come on, Merls!” Eggsy whined. “It’s her anniversary. Give her a kiss, at least.”

 

Roxy placed her elbow against his side. Merlin wasn’t looking very impressed.

 

“Eggsy…” His voice was a warning.

 

Eggsy had become quite invested in the idea of Merlin and her as a couple, though Susan couldn’t exactly imagine why. She figured she was hardly the man’s type.

 

Not that it mattered or anything.

 

“Eggsy, leave Merlin alone,” Susan gently reproached. “I’ll take a promise that he’ll stop giving Reep treats instead.”

 

Merlin turned to her with an eyebrow raised. “Will you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Then –shocking the whole freaking room –Merlin inclined his head and dropped a kiss to her temple.

 

When he straightened back, she was looking at him with wide eyes. He looked more than a little smug. “I guess you’ll have to settle for a kiss, then.”

 

XxX

 

Susan went to Monte Carlo with Caradoc for a mission. Actually, Bors and Eggsy would be taking care of the action; they were just the recon and distraction team.

 

Susan was having serious problems with her attire for this mission. Starting with the two things she had in her hand right now. “Caradoc, what are these?”

 

Caradoc poked his head out of the bathroom and revealed a devilish smile upon seeing what she had in her hands. “These are your brand new breasts, Guinevere, my dear.”

 

Susan looked at the two things in her hands. “I’m pretty sure they aren’t.”

 

“As my bimbo wife, you would obviously have had a boob job,” He said, walking closer to her. “These are called bra inserts and are your fake boobs.”

 

“How do I even wear these?” She asked, confused.

 

“Come here, I’ll show you.”

 

XxX

 

“Is he really going to…?” Harry turned to Merlin, looking concerned. The technician didn’t reply, because he was looking at the screen with his mouth open.

 

_“How do you even know how this is supposed to be used?”_ Susan was asking Caradoc.

 

The agent had his glasses on and the feed was being transmitted to the two men back in HQ. They could see when Caradoc turned Susan towards the mirror, so she was facing it and he stood behind her. Because of the reflection, they could see both of them perfectly.

 

_“I’m a man of many talents and hidden knowledge, darling.”_ Caradoc said, taking the first bra insert from her hand. _“This just so happens to be one of them. I went undercover as a stylist in a Miss England contest once. Someone wanted to detonate a bomb that would blow up during the finals. I learned all about these girly things.”_

 

_“So how do I put them on?”_

_“I’ll help you.”_ He said.

 

When Caradoc’s hand got too close to Susan’s chest, Harry and Merlin turned their backs to the screen, both blushing, though they would never admit it.

 

_“It’s cold!”_ Susan complained.

 

“Oh Lord.” Harry sounded mighty disturbed.

 

_“There you go.”_ Caradoc declared, seemingly satisfied.

 

They turned just in time to see that Susan had turned to Caradoc, adjusting her neckline, and her boobs looked _way_ bigger.

 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Harry complained, rising from his chair and storming out of the room when Caradoc’s hand went to help her.

 

XxX

 

“They look so fake.” She observed.

 

Caradoc finished helping her with the blouse. “That’s the point. You’re my gold-digger bimbo wife. Everything about you is fake: nails, lashes, boobs, nose…”

 

“My nose?” Her hands automatically went to her nose.

 

“Nose job a couple of years back,” He confirmed. “We’re here as a distraction. We’re going to be caricatures. I’m the older, rich, superficial man that got to marry a young woman. We drink, you gamble, spend my money, flirt, I fight with you, people watch. That’s the idea.”

 

“Well, it’s a new one,” She sighed. “I hate these clothes. They’re uncomfortable.”

 

“They’re two sizes smaller. It needs to look like you’re trying too hard.” Caradoc explained apologetically.

 

Susan groaned. It was going to be a long mission.

 

XxX

 

The plan consisted of Caradoc and Susan staying at the hotel for two days, allowing for guests and staff to get used to their antics. Eggsy and Bors would come on the third day to steal a chip from one of the guests and leave before the fourth day had even started.

 

As a couple – the Lewis’s – followed a certain pattern: gambling, drinking, flirting, fighting.

 

For Merlin, it was very strange to see Susan through Caradoc’s glasses. The glasses always gave the impression you were the one seeing the scene personally. Susan was so… Fake! Her laughter, her words… She was good at pretending and it was showing. Sometimes she would look at Caradoc and say a very fake “dear,” or be such a bitch in general…

 

The clothes were also completely different. Susan refused to wear jeans normally, but everything that Katy Lewis wore was skin tight.

 

Seeing her like this made him realize how much he appreciated the Susan he saw at HQ: her calm, her grace, her normal voice and laughter.

 

Merlin looked at Reep, who was obediently parked at his feet. The dog enjoyed spending time with him, but it was obvious that he missed his lady. Merlin kind of did, too.

 

XxX

 

Susan ignored the bow and quiver for as long as she could –considering that it had been a bit more than a year, she did well. It wasn’t that she didn’t miss it; that was exactly the problem. Her hand longed to touch the wood, to pull the string, to let the arrows fly. She had been a hell of an archer back in Narnia. She knew for damn sure she could shoot better than those so-called “athletes” nowadays.

 

She even shot some arrows with a sportive bow that they had there, but it was weird. She missed her bow and her arrows.

 

When she could not take it anymore, she got them out of the trunk she had hid them in. Her hands felt the smoothness of the wood, feeling the carvings in it, taking care not to touch the curved blades hidden in the recurves.

 

She petted Reep’s head on her way out –there was no chance of him waking up at five in the morning, not even for his lady –and made her way to the shooting range.

 

There were two of them in HQ: one was for stationary targets, whereas the other had moving ones. She was feeling a bit reckless, so she went to the moving range.

 

While in Narnia, Susan had learned how to carry the arrows in her hand while shooting, that way she could be a very fast archer. The bow given to her by Father Christmas was special: it would never miss its target. But practicing was fun.

 

She spent one hour shooting arrows and attacking the dummies as if they were enemies. When it was over, she was sweating and breathing hard, but she never felt more alive.

 

“That was impressive.”

 

Susan sighed. “Do you ever sleep?” She turned to find Merlin by the door, as always.

 

“No, I just connect myself to some outlet and recharge for one hour.” He replied dryly.

 

“I can actually believe that.” She stated as she started picking up her arrows.

 

“That’s a very good bow. Where did you get it?” He asked.

 

“It’s mine. It was in the middle of my things.”

 

Merlin was looking at her like he didn’t believe it. “You have some secrets, Guinevere.”

 

Yes, he still wouldn’t use her name.

 

“We all do, Merlin.” She didn’t know his real name.

 

“I think yours are bigger.” He casually remarked.

 

“So that’s it? I have secrets and you’re not happy about it?” She asked, a bit of frustration creeping up in her voice. “I like to think I proved myself enough times for everybody here. It seems that for you, it’s not enough.”

 

“No, it’s not,” He determinedly replied. “Not when you go and tell Harry you might disappear, not when you keep yourself somewhat distant from everybody. And especially not when you have a weapon that sure as fuck wasn’t listed in the belongings that were kept from the 50’s.”

 

Susan took a deep breath, her hands tightening around the grip of her bow. “If that’s the case, I guess you and I are fated to never truly get along,” She said calmly. “Because all this time, it’s been like I have to prove myself to you and I just realized you’ve never proved yourself to me. Maybe I shouldn’t trust you.”

 

“Maybe you shouldn’t.” He crossed his arms.

 

“Fine. If that’s what you prefer.” She nodded curtly and passed by him to leave.

 

“I would like to trust you.” He said, when she was already in the hall.

 

“You should trust me because of the things you know, Merlin. You should trust I would never conceal anything that would put any of you in danger. Perhaps what I hide hurts me. Maybe that doesn’t really matter to you.”

 

She had no time or structure for this now. She had a mission here and, it looked like, very little else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy died. Best female character ever! I love Peggy dearly and I am very happy they decided to give Agent Carter another shot.
> 
> I had to watch five Youtube tutorials on how to make your boobs look bigger before I found the name "bra inserts". And yes, I did reference "Miss Congeniality" here. Funny, considering that Michael Caine is in both in completely different circumstances... 
> 
> Bad Merlin! No need to be mean!!
> 
> I'll try to post very soon on "What if".
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!


	13. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again!!
> 
> Thank you once again for the comments and the kudos, it means the world to me.
> 
> This chapter has been beta-read by the fabulous October Ashes.
> 
> We have a special guest today. Hope you enjoy his visit!

“Is it just me or are Merlin and Susan not talkin’?” Eggsy asked one day, one week after the shooting range incident.

 

Roxy sighed, feeling relieved. She was expecting someone to bring it up. “They haven’t. Does anyone know why?”

 

“They must have their reasons,” Harry calmly replied. “We shouldn’t meddle.”

 

“But…”

 

“No, Eggsy.”

 

“But maybe…”

 

“I said no, Roxy.” He glared at both agents.

 

Percival and Caradoc entered the room in a hurry. “Why isn’t Sue talking to Merlin and how can we fix it?” The former demanded.

 

Harry threw his hands in frustration. “Leave them to solve their own problems!”

 

“Can we give a little, discreet push?” Eggsy whined.

 

“You don’t know the meaning of the word, Eggsy.” Caradoc stated.

 

Too late. He had a plan… Kind of.

 

XxX

 

Eggsy had a golden opportunity three days later. He probably should have left it alone.

 

Roxy, Eggsy and Susan were coming back from a mission in the desert that involved a lot of shooting and rolling around in the sand. They were sitting in silence in the back of the plane, just wishing to be back at HQ so they could a shower and sleep.

 

Susan wasn’t that strong. She had been yawning for fifteen minutes, before she finally gave up and put her head on Eggsy’s shoulder, then snuggled closer. He obediently threw his arms around her shoulder and let her get comfortable.

 

“Hey,” Roxy called softly, a smile on her lips. “Why do you always cuddle with Eggsy?”

 

“Because he’s comfy and smells nice.” Susan answered sleepily.

 

“Look at this,” Eggsy smiled. “I think we have a very honest sleepy Susan,” He traded a look with Roxy. “Hey Sue, do you like that tea Percival keeps giving you?”

 

“No,” Her eyes were closed, but her nose wrinkled. “It tastes bad and it smells even worse.”  
  
“Holy shit, she’s really honest.” A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

 

“Eggsy, no.” Roxy said, alarmed. She could see where this was going.

 

“Hey Sue…” He ignored Roxy and shook the other woman gently. “Don’t you think that Merlin’s accent is oh so sexy?”

 

Roxy was shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

 

“Not really.” Came the sleepy answer.

 

XxX

 

Merlin had choked on his coffee at Eggsy’s question. He wasn’t surprised with Susan’s answer, though. He knew she wasn’t happy with him and wasn’t about to be complimenting him in any way.

 

_“Not really?”_ He felt better with Roxy’s show of loyalty. The outrage in her voice was reassuring.

 

_“No,”_ Susan yawned, then snuggled even closer to Eggsy. When he thought it was the end of it, she spoke again. _“It’s not that his accent is…”_ Another yawn. _“It’s the combination of his voice with his accent that’s very compelling.”_

His grip on his mug tightened. That was enough. “Eggsy, stop.”

 

Of course Eggsy knew he was listening. Otherwise there would be no need for a stunt like that. He didn’t know what the boy expected to get out of it, but it was more than enough.

 

_“Sorry, Merlin.”_ Eggsy had the decency to say. At least he really sounded apologetic.

 

Merlin turned the comms off. There was nothing left to listen to, as they were on their way back. He looked at Reep, who was sleeping by his feet as usual. He wouldn’t think about what she said. It meant nothing.

 

XxX

 

“Why is Merlin avoiding being in the same place as me? How have I offended him _now_?”

 

Eggsy fixed his eyes on his food, avoiding looking at Susan. Percival seemed confused by the question.

 

“Are you still at odds, Susan?”

 

“Obviously it just got worse,” She sighed. “I don’t even know how.”

 

Roxy kicked Eggsy’s shin under the table.

 

“Ouch! Okay, it was my fault!” He yelled. “Are you happy?” He glared at Roxy.

 

“How is this your fault, exactly?” Susan demanded.

 

“Well…” He gulped.

 

XxX

 

“So… Has Eggsy actually apologized to you yet?”

 

Merlin sighed. He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy to let it go.

 

“I take it he’s told you what happened.” He said without turning to her as he kept tapping on his tablet.

 

“Roxy forced him,” She said, and he could hear that she was approaching him. “Are we going to talk about it or will you just keep acting like I did something to offend you?”

 

Merlin took a deep breath before turning to her. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

 

“So you aren’t avoiding me because I said your accent is sexy.” She said dryly.

 

“It wasn’t the accent, it was…” Merlin cursed under his breath. “It doesn’t matter. You were tired and not making any sense.”

 

“Oh please,” Susan rolled her eyes. “If I needed any excuse for what I said, I would’ve said it already. You have a sexy voice, Merlin. Caradoc is gorgeous, Harry has charm, Eggsy’s chest is not from this world and Roxy has amazing eyes,” She said, feeling impatient. “I have no problem saying that to them, so I have no problem telling you this. It’s a fact, not a big deal. Stop making it so.”

 

Merlin seemed to be asking for patience for some power above. “If that’s what you want.” He said between greeted teeth.

 

“Yes, it’s exactly what I want. Besides worldwide peace and for you to stop being such a prick all the time!”

 

Susan covered her mouth with her hands. Oh dear Lord! Had she just said..? Judging by Merlin’s face, she had. He looked very shocked. Well, she felt very shocked! She called him...

 

“That was all. Bye.” She turned her back and scurried away. She was anything but ladylike in that moment.

 

XxX

 

Kenneth was organizing the new cufflinks on the counter when the door of the store opened. He raised his eyes to see a young man come inside, looking around curiously. He was very tall and muscular, probably one of those silly young men that spent their days at gyms and doing very little else.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” He cordially asked. No need to be rude.

 

“Yes, sir,” He politely replied. Boy was obviously a soldier. “I’m looking for someone.”

 

“Who would that be?”

 

“Miss Susan Pevensie. She’s Peggy Carter’s niece,” He looked around again. “Peggy told me I could find her here. I would like to speak to her.”

 

Kenneth was looking at the young man with more than a bit of distrust in his eyes. “And who would you be, young man?”

 

“My name is Steve Rogers, sir.”

 

XxX

 

“Kenneth is looking for you, Susan,” Percival informed the girl as soon as he came across her. “Someone is looking for you at the store.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes. He said he thought you might wish to talk to the young gentleman.” Percival confirmed.

 

“Young gentleman?” Susan couldn’t be more confused if she tried. Who could be looking for her?

 

XxX

 

Susan couldn’t believe this was happening. Captain Rogers wanted to talk to her.

 

When she talked to Kenny and he explained what was happening, she stood there absolutely speechless for a moment. She regained herself and asked him to let Captain Rogers know that it would take her a while to get there. She was informed that he would wait.

 

She vaguely remembered him from the advertisements during the war, and she’d seen him briefly during the funeral. But, when she got to the store and he turned to her, his whole attention focused solely on her, Susan could suddenly understand why this man inspired so many people.

 

“Captain Rogers.” She nodded in his direction.

 

“Miss Pevensie?” He cleared his throat. “I was a bit worried that you weren’t real.” He admitted.

 

“How can I help you?” She politely asked.

 

“Peggy left a couple of things for you,” He said. “And she wrote me a letter asking to deliver these to you and make sure you were okay. I looked for you and nearly everything said you disappeared in the 50’s, and I was afraid she was confused. But she asked me to look for you in this shop, so here I am.”

 

“Thank you for doing this.” Susan said sincerely.

  
“It looks like we have a lot in common,” He said, appearing a bit unsure. “Are you busy? Would you… Is it weird if I invite you to dinner?”

 

Susan laughed softly. “Not at all. It would be lovely to have dinner.”

 

He seemed to hesitate for a second, then offered her his arm. “Let’s go?”

 

“Yes, please.”

 

XxX

 

“Does anyone know where Susan is?” Roxy asked later in the day.

 

Merlin looked around like he just realized the woman wasn’t there.

 

“She went to the shop,” Percival, who was reclined on an armchair reading the paper, commented. “Captain Rogers was looking for her.”

 

“Wait, do you mean Steve Rogers? _The_ Captain America?” Roxy asked, shocked.

 

“I guess so,” Percival shrugged elegantly. “She went a while ago and told me to let you know where she was and that she had no set time to come back.”

 

“And you didn’t say this before because..?” Merlin dryly inquired.

 

“You didn’t ask.” The other man simply replied.

 

“Wow… Captain America…” Roxy seemed impressed. “They’re from the same time and must have a ton of things to talk about.”

 

Yeah, right. She would be back very soon. Merlin was sure of it.

 

XxX

 

They found this cute tiny restaurant –that Susan would bet cost a whole lot –and sat. The maître d' had recognized Steve and offered them a bottle of wine on the house.

It was awkward for a few moments, while the wine was poured and they gave their orders. They tried a bit of small talk, but it sounded very forced. When they were finally left alone, Steve gave her an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry. I’m a bit nervous.”

 

“It’s okay. It’s a pleasure to finally meet Aunt Peggy’s Steve,” Susan smiled at him. “She told me a whole lot about you.”

 

“She used to talk about you too, as well as your family,” He said, eyes on his glass. “Your mother was older than her, right?”

 

“Yes, quite older. Aunt Peggy was more like an amazing older cousin when we were growing up. Then the war came and…” She took a sip of her drink. “Things happened.”

 

“That’s one way of putting it,” He gave a humorless laugh. “Do you feel like… You lost your whole life? Does it get so difficult sometimes that it’s hard to breathe?”

 

“More often than I would like to admit,” She said. “I just can’t seem to truly connect with this time. It feels like I’m…”

 

“So old.” Steve finished for her.

 

They shared another long look, then they cracked a smile at the same time. “Do you still miss the manners?”

 

“All the time.” Steve admitted with a glint on his eyes.

 

XxX

 

Susan hadn’t stayed out with someone for so long in many years, even before she was transported here. She had no time or interest in going out to parties or with men when she started working for the Kingsmen. For a while, after Caspian, she would go out to parties, have friends and flirt with other boys, even date them –and that was a story for another time -but it never felt real.

 

Talking to Captain Rogers felt real. Not romantically, but as a person that truly understood how she felt. He knew everything, the pain of losing Peggy, losing their loved ones. It was exactly the same.

 

Susan didn’t truly know how much she needed someone that understood her until she met him. It was like a huge weight had been lifted from her. Just talking to him had been… Great.

 

Dinner became ice cream, which became a walk. It was amazing to see a city that hardly slept. It took hours for them to arrive at his hotel room, where he gave her the things Peggy had left for her –two albums with old pictures and her jewelry box with some heirlooms. It was sweet and it was special to her, especially because a pair of pink pearl earrings that she always loved were there. She used to tell Peggy that she would just take them one of these days.

 

Steve hailed her a cab and they said their goodbyes. Susan gave the man a hug, because he looked like he really needed one.

 

The ride back to HQ was spent in silence, and the sky was already showing signs of dawn when she finally arrived at the mansion.

 

“Oh, young lady. Where do you think you’ve been?”

 

Susan smiled tiredly at Caradoc. She had forgotten that he was going on a mission with Roxy and Bors today. The three of them were all geared up and Harry and Merlin were also there.

 

“Had fun with Captain America?” Roxy teased.  
  
“He is a true gentleman. It was a very pleasing night.” Susan replied.

 

“I object!” Caradoc immediately shouted. “I am a true gentleman.”

 

“But you’re not one of the ten most desired single men.” Roxy informed him.

 

“No, he isn’t.” Bors firmly stated.

 

“Oh, darling…” Caradoc smiled lovingly.

 

“Well, good luck on your mission. Don’t let me hold you.”

 

“Hey, Susan! Is he as pretty in person as he is in pictures?” Caradoc asked.

 

Merlin, who had resolutely not been paying attention to the conversation, stopped typing on his tablet.

 

“Oh no. He is… What’s the word that you and Eggsy use?” She asked Roxy. “Oh, hot. Boiling hot.”

 

Roxy and Caradoc were crackling with laughter. Merlin only noticed his reaction when the pen in his hand broke.

 

XxX

 

The picture albums had been a mixed blessing. For one, it was good to see the pictures of the family. There were some amazing pictures: Susan’s parents wedding, Peter’s Christening, Lucy’s birth… There was a picture taken a little bit before they were sent to the country. There was another one that was from before she went to the States for the first time, and all the siblings were together.

 

That was the problem. It was good to see the pictures, but some of them hurt instead of bringing comfort. After she came back to England, she started to grow apart from her siblings; they called themselves friends of Narnia and accused her of forgetting about it. Lucy wouldn't talk to her anymore and Peter called her frivolous on more than one occasion. She didn’t even know they were travelling on that train until she heard about the accident.

 

She couldn’t sleep for most of the week, and on the fourth night, she decided she couldn’t stay inside anymore.

 

She got up from her bed and threw a shawl around her shoulders. Reep raised his head when she opened the door. “Would you like to take a walk, my love?”

 

The dog got up, wagging his tail, and followed her outside the room, down the stairs and finally out the front door. It was quite a walk, but there was this little lake inside the property. Reep went ahead happily, sometimes turning around and barking at Susan, like he wanted her to hurry. She smiled indulgently at the dog and kept her pace.

 

The air was crisp, as it was nighttime, but for it being the end of June, it was pleasant.

 

They finally arrived by the lake and Susan sat by the edge, dipping her toe in the water. “Don’t get yourself wet, Reep.” She told the dog. He barked his agreement and started sniffing around.

 

She wasn’t sure how long she’d been there when Reep raised his head, his look directed at the house. Then his tail started wagging frenetically, like he could barely contain his excitement.

 

This has _got_ to be a joke.

 

She heard the sound of his shoes coming closer, until he was standing just a bit behind her. “Did you finish recharging your batteries for the night?”

 

“Something like that.” He said quietly, then stepped closer and sat beside her, but a bit further away. Reep ran forward and lay between them, putting his head on Susan’s lap.

 

They stayed like that for a while, her hand petting the dog, both of their eyes on the lake. Reep snored softly, prompting them to look at him. They looked at each other reflexively and shared a smile.

 

Susan, as if realizing who was by her side, turned her head back to the lake.

 

“My father was in the military,” He suddenly stated. “He was a very good soldier, until he was shot in the knee and retired.”

 

Susan turned back to look at him, shocked by the softness in his voice and the unexpected story.

 

“He was a good solider, but he never was a good man,” He continued, his eyes on the lake. “After being shot, he got worse. Before the injury, he was the kind of man that screamed a lot. Afterwards, he started to scream more, drink more, and then he became violent. He would punch walls, throw stuff… Eventually he became violent with us; my siblings and my mother.”

 

Susan was barely breathing, listening to the story she could hardly believe he was telling her.

 

“I tried to defend her more than once, but he was bigger, stronger and a lot meaner. There was very little that I could actually do, besides getting beaten, myself. There wasn’t anything I could do, and nobody I could ask for help. I could only wait for a time where I could actually do something to protect them all.”

 

His hand went to Reep’s fur, petting the dog gently. “He managed to drink himself to an early grave,” He said at last, no emotion in his voice. “And we finally became free of him.”

 

He finally turned and looked Susan straight in the eyes. He wasn’t wearing his glasses, she realized, almost as if under a fog.

 

“I have the exact same name as him. I am the junior. So I refuse to use my real name. The best part of becoming a Kingsman is that I got a new one. I never have to hear it again and be reminded of him.”

 

Susan wasn’t known as the Gentle Queen for nothing. She couldn’t see someone suffering –even if Merlin was doing his best to look unaffected. She reached for his hand –the one that was petting Reep –and curled her fingers around his. She didn’t know what to say, as none of it seemed good enough, so she just held his hand.

 

“I’m sorry for not trusting you,” He said, after a long moment of silence. “I should know, better than most people, that some things are too private.”

 

“Even if I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.” She warned, squeezing his fingers before letting them go.

 

“Tristan is immortal, you travelled through time, and aliens attacked London,” He said. “I guess I can believe you.”

 

Susan sighed and lay on the grass, eyes on the sky. “We lived in London in the early 40’s. Dad had gone to war and mom was doing her best to keep us together, but when families started to send their children to the countryside, we were one of them. It was at that time that it truly started…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve is so sweet! He deserved a hug and Susan deserved a break. Maybe now Merlin and her will get along a bit better.
> 
> The next chapter for "What If" is almost done and should be posted soon. I have a special one shot that is part of this series that I will post Friday. Hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this!
> 
> xoxo


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I'm back. I'm not going to lie, I completely forgot I was supposed to post this and the extra story! I'm so sorry.
> 
> Now, before you read this...
> 
> IMPORTANT! ATTENTION! READ THIS!!!
> 
> I'm not very good with espionage plots and stuff so, I took the liberty of borrowing the plot of "Tomorrow Never Dies", a Bond movie from the 90's. You know, one of those full of bad one liners and stuff exploding. I changed minor things, but if you've seen the movie you will recognize most of it. Of course, you don't have to see the movie to understand what is going on, but I think it might be interesting...
> 
> So, read, and let me know how you all feel.
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments!
> 
> And special thanks to October Ashes for beta-reading this for me! Enjoy.

**Chapter 13**

“I heard something very interesting…” Eggsy said, as he took a seat beside Roxy. The young woman was taking off the bandages on her hand after punching the hell out of a dummy and didn’t even look in his direction.

 

Eggsy, far from being discouraged, kept talking. “I heard you were on this mission on the Russian border and went all Berserker on the illegal market that was there. Stole a jet, shot all those fuckers down, and managed to stop a nuclear accident.”

 

“Gupta still managed to leave with the encoder.” She said seriously, eyes on her task.

 

“Yeah, well, nothin’s perfect,” Eggsy shrugged. “Though I know that going all crazy is more my style than yours. The jet thing? It was sweet.”

 

Roxy didn’t answer.

 

“What’s wrong, Roxy?” He finally asked. “You’re never that inconsequent. It ended brilliantly, but you could’ve died. Those nuclear torpedoes could’ve blown.”

 

Roxy stopped what she was doing and ran her hand through her hair. She huffed. “Meg broke up with me.” She finally admitted.

 

“What? Why?”

 

Eggsy was really shocked. They were brilliant together and he knew that Roxy deeply cared for Meg. He thought the other girl felt the same.

 

“She said she was tired of my excuses, my trips, my lies… She said that I was just working for a tailor, I couldn’t possibly have so much to do out of the country.” Roxy explained.

 

Eggsy had nothing to say to that. His mother was also very uncomfortable with the amount of traveling he did. Obviously, she wasn’t an idiot and was thinking about what happened to his father and making the connection.

 

“This isn’t an easy life.” He remarked.

 

“I know I signed up for this,” She said, frustrated. “I was ready for the lies, the double life, I understood the risk, but…” She blinked back tears. “But I was in love with her.”

 

“Oh Rox…” He pulled her to him, hugging her closer.

 

Eggsy raised his head and saw Susan at the door. She nodded to him and left them alone.

 

XxX

 

“Last night, a British ship called the Devonshire, was attacked on International waters by the Chinese Air Force,” Merlin said as he put the pictures on the screen. “The ship sank and one Chinese jet was destroyed by a British missile. Our contact in MI6 says that the Minister of Defense is clamoring for blood. They’ll send a full fleet of ships to China in 48 hours.”

 

“That’s all the time we’ll have to investigate,” Harry told Susan. “If England and China go to war, things can get very ugly very fast, but so far nobody is being reasonable about it.”

 

“What do the Chinese say?” Susan asked. “What was the reason for the attack?”

 

“They claim that the ship was on their waters and disregarded their orders to leave, but they insist they weren’t the ones to sink it.” Merlin said.

 

“Nowadays you have satellites to guide the ships. How is it possible that the Chinese claim we were invading and we insist we aren’t?” Susan asked, confused.

 

“Our contact in Ho Chi Minh City said there was a different frequency in their radar during the attack,” Merlin continued. “It’s a kind of computer, it can be hacked, someone might’ve changed the course of the ship without them noticing.”

 

“Computers are useless.” Susan grumbled.

 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We have another problem. This morning’s paper.” He threw it on the table.

 

The headline of the newspaper called _Tomorrow_ claimed that seventeen British sailors had been murdered by ammunition nearly identical to the one used by the Chinese Air Force. It was sensationalism at its best and, exactly for that reason, very dangerous.

 

“How do they know that?” Susan asked. “Did somebody leak that information?”

 

“Impossible,” Harry calmly replied. “Because the same contact of ours in Ho Chi Minh City said they just found out about this four hours ago.”

 

“How they’d get the paper out so fast?” She was confused.

 

“Somebody at _Tomorrow_ knew it before the Vietnamese government did,” Merlin replied, then his eyes shifted to Harry. “How much do you know about Harvey Thornton?”

 

“Worldwide Media Baron,” He said, and then looked at Susan to clarify. “Able to topple governments with a single broadcast. Thornton owns this newspaper.” He pointed at the paper on the table.

 

“We managed to find out that the signal interfering with the radar came from one of Thornton’s satellites,” Merlin continued. “The MI6 can’t do anything, because they’re afraid of what he might do or say about them, but we don’t have that problem.”

 

“You’re going to Hamburg to attend a party at Thornton’s media center,” Harry informed Susan. “They’re celebrating the launching of a new satellite. He has the ability to reach every human being on Earth now.”

 

“Expect the Chinese there, since they’ve refused broadcast rights,” Merlin said. “Here’s your ticket, cover story and rental car reservation. You’re going to the party as some charming wannabe reporter that invaded. He’ll love it.”

 

“Of course he will,” Susan rolled her eyes, but accepted the papers. “Will I be going solo?”

 

“No, Eggsy will go with you.” Harry said.

 

“Actually…” Merlin cleared his throat, very uncomfortably. “You will.” He told Harry.

 

“I beg your pardon?”

 

Merlin looked like this was the last conversation he wished to have in his life. Susan looked from one man to the other, torn between curiosity and worry.

 

“Roxy is in need of support,” Merlin said. “Eggsy will be good for her.”

 

Susan didn’t believe that and Harry obviously didn’t either. Yes, Roxy needed support –she was taking the break very badly – and Eggsy was her best friend, but the boy’s idea of overcoming a bad break up involved strippers, alcohol and bad one night stands. Roxy was way more mature than that.

 

“Ah, okay, whatever,” Merlin sighed. “Our intelligence shows that you had a relationship with Thornton’s wife, Sophia.”

 

Susan turned her eyes back to Harry. The plot thickens!

 

“That was a long time ago,” Harry defended himself. “Before she was married. I didn’t realize it was public knowledge.”

 

“Well, you did brood over her for a long time,” Merlin said. “I’ve never realized it was the same person.”

 

“I did not _brood_!” Harry exclaimed. “I did not.” He insisted to Susan.

 

“Anyway, both of you are going,” Merlin said with finality. “Your job is to find why that ship was sent off course and by whom, whether it was Thornton or someone in his organization.”

 

 “I am still the Arthur of this organization!” Harry protested.

 

“Yes, but as Merlin, I have the authority to organize teams as I see fit. Use your relationship with Mrs. Thornton if necessary to get the information.”

 

Harry straightened his tie, even though it was perfect. “I doubt she’ll remember me.”

 

“Remind her,” Merlin said as if it was obvious. “Then pump her for information.”

 

Gosh, she really shouldn’t. It was amazingly inappropriate. Harry would be very offended. Oh whatever, it was too good to let go to waste. “You’ll just have to decide how much _pumping_ is needed.” She said.

 

They were both looking at her like they’ve never seen her before. Susan ended up cracking up and laughing for five minutes straight.

 

XxX

 

“So we’re going in separately?” Susan asked Merlin a bit later, after Harry left, huffing and puffing along the way to his plane.

 

“Yes. You aren’t even supposed to act as if you know each other,” He explained. “You’ll be in the same hotel, but different floors. Try to act as if you have no idea who he is.”

 

“Will do,” She guaranteed. “But how come Harry has an invitation and I don’t?”

 

“Thornton is a narcissist. The idea of a beautiful woman invading his party just to cause an impression will appeal greatly to him. He’ll enjoy the sass.” Merlin explained.

 

“Are you telling me to be sassy with a straight face?” Susan teased.

 

He arched a brow. “Yes.” He said curtly.

 

She smirked. “Please, continue.”

 

Merlin shook his head. “Here are your new gadgets.” He said, bringing them to the table. “New watch, with all of your favorite utilities. New mobile; this one can scan prints and even retinas, besides all the other normal functions, including a built-in Taser. Everything else you are familiar with, expect this necklace.”

 

Susan held the necklace in her hands; it had six rows of metallic beads.

 

“It’s made of titanium, so it’s very strong. You can use it to lock doors or… I don’t know, whatever.”

 

“I prefer pearls.” She said, putting the necklace around her neck.

 

“I am well aware of that, Susan, but I’m not giving you pearls that will very likely get lost or destroyed.” He rolled his eyes.

 

But Susan was smiling. He was using her name now. After that night, a month ago, where she told him all about Narnia and her siblings, he had turned into another person. They were actually friends now.

 

And there was a tiny part of her that wanted to grasp onto the fact that she had to tell him her secrets for him to trust her, but the truth about it was he opened up first. She was tired of making her relationship with Merlin a battle. Now they could be professionals and friends. It was great.

 

Eggsy and Percival were two asses. There was nothing but that happening.

 

“Are you ready for your flight?” He asked.

 

“I was born ready Merlin, darling.” She teased.

 

He tried to make a serious face, but one of those tiny smiles of his wound up appearing.

 

Yes, professional. That was all there was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode Eggsy talks to Roxy about in the beginning of the chapter is the first scene of the movie, where Bond explodes a big terrorist market or something like that.
> 
> Let me know how you feel!!
> 
> xoxo


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have another chapter beta-ed by the amazing October Ashes.
> 
> This chapter shows how close to the Bond movies this is, but bare with me. I made some changes, mostly giving these people more feelings. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 14**

It’d been a while since Harry was in the field. None of the agents let him go anywhere after what happened with Valentine. He understood the feeling and it wasn’t like he wanted to “die” again anytime soon, but that’s what he was made for.

 

Harry took pleasure in doing his job, making a difference. He knew that they needed an Arthur and he even understood why he was the one chosen for the position. It didn’t mean he was actually happy about it.

 

Yes, he had yapped at Merlin about going on this mission, but it had way more to do with seeing Sophia again than anything else.

 

Sophia had been… Different.

 

Harry couldn’t think of her now. He looked around but couldn’t see Susan, which wasn’t actually bad. He knew she would be there somewhere.

 

He found a blonde woman who worked for Thornton and asked her to introduce him to the man himself.

 

She guided him to where Thornton was surrounded by people that were laughing at one of his stupid stories. The man took quite a lot of pride in destroying other people’s lives. Harry would like to end him just for that reason. He despised blackmail.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Thornton,” The woman politely cut in. “This is the new banker, Mr.…”

 

“Harry Hart.” Harry said.

 

“Another new banker,” Thornton sarcastically remarked to the woman that was hanging from his neck, who obviously wasn’t Sophia. “I seem to collect them,” He let go of her to approach Harry. “Tell me, Mr. Hart, how is the market reacting to the crisis?”

 

“Currencies are off. Your stock is soaring.” Harry answered, but he could see that Thornton’s attention had been grabbed by something behind him.

 

He turned his head briefly and caught a glimpse of Susan, who was wearing a silver dress.

 

“I don’t believe we’ve met. Harvey Thornton.” He said as he approached Susan, eyes fixed on her.

 

“Margaret Collins. I’m from the Liverpool News Agency.” She said with a smile.

 

“I don’t recall seeing your name on the guest list.” Thornton stated.

 

“I have a confession,” She said with a coy smile, leaning towards him. “It’s not. I snuck in.”

 

“Why would you do that, my dear?” Thornton asked, eating the whole act up.

 

“I wanted to meet you.” She simply replied.

 

“Outstanding. I admire a woman who takes the initiative. Have you ever thought about being an international correspondent? You could work in my Beijing bureau.”

 

“Mr. Thornton, you don’t have a bureau in Beijing.” She teasingly stated.

 

Harry knew he had lost his chance to talk to Harvey, but Susan would take care of it. He had something else to do right now.

 

He had just spotted Sophia.

 

She was on the top floor and she seemed way more beautiful than he remembered her being. He took the lift up, thinking about what he could say to her the entire time.

 

Sophia was different.

 

She was wearing a backless dress and suddenly he remembered a time where he would lie in bed and kiss the slopes of her shoulder just to wake her up.

 

“I always wondered how I’d feel if I ever saw you again.”

 

She stood straighter upon hearing his voice, and then she turned to him, those beautiful green eyes taking him in. Right before she slapped the fuck out of him.

 

She had a heavy fucking hand. He moved his jaw just to make sure it wasn’t broken.

 

“Now I know. Was it something I said?” He asked, knowing full well that this wasn’t a happy reunion.

 

“How about the words ‘I’ll be right back?’” She asked.

 

“Something came up.” He offered.

 

“Something always came up.”

 

“And how are you, Sophia?” He asked, daring to stand by her side, eyes on the floor.

 

She sighed, but she followed his lead, turning as well. “Much better now. We’re even.”

 

“I see you’ve moved up in the world, Sophia.” He said without heat.

 

“And tonight you’re a banker. I saw the guest list,” She gave a humorless laugh and started playing with one of the rings on her hand. “Tell me, Harry, do you still sleep with a gun under your pillow?”

 

He opened his mouth to reply when a waiter approached with a tray with champagne flutes. “Mrs. Thornton.”

 

She thanked him and they both grabbed a flute. “To you.” Harry said.

 

“No,” She smiled cockily. “To the gun.” They clinked glasses.

 

Harry saw that some of Thornton’s goons were starting to circle them, so he made a gesture for Sophia to walk with him.

 

“So I take it this isn’t a social visit.” Sophia said as they moved.

 

“Your husband may be in trouble.” He honestly replied.

 

“The emperor of the air,” There was a certain mockery in the way she said it. “If you think you’re going after him, you’re the one who’s in trouble.”

 

“Perhaps. But it’s either him or someone in his organization.”

 

“I see. And you figured you could charm the dirt out of me.” She remarked.

 

“No. That wasn’t my plan.” It wasn’t a lie. That might be the reason he was there, but Harry could never use Sophia that way. Mostly because he knew what it would mean to her life.

 

“Good. Because if it comes down to a choice between you and Harvey, I’ve made my bed,” She said. “You don’t sleep in it anymore.”

 

Goddammit. It was moments like that he could perfectly remember why he had been so attracted to her in the first place. Sophia was no one’s doormat.

 

“There you are.” Thornton’s voice broke the spell he was under, looking into her eyes.

 

She turned, immediately going to Thornton’s side. “Darling.” She smiled, before giving him a kiss on the lips.

 

“I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” He said. Thornton then gestured to Susan, who was still by his side. “I want you to meet Margaret Collins, from the Liverpool News Agency.”

 

“Hello, Mrs. Thornton.” Susan politely said, offering her hand for a shake.

 

“It’s a pleasure,” Sophia said before turning to Harry. “And this is Harry Hart.”

 

“I didn’t realize you knew each other.” Thornton said, looking from one to the other.

 

“Oh, old friends.” Harry explained.

 

“Casual acquaintances,” Sophia pointedly stated. “He dated my roommate in Zurich.”

 

There was a moment of awkward silence where they traded stiff smiles.

 

“I’m thinking of putting Margaret behind a news desk.” Thornton suddenly stated.

 

“That’s wonderful,” Sophia said brightly. “I’m sure she won’t resist…Too much.”

 

Harry cleared his throat, and he could see Susan fighting off a smile. He knew she approved of the woman’s attitude. Why it mattered to Harry that she liked Sophia was irrelevant.

 

“Tell me, Harvey. I was just wondering about your satellites, the way you positioned yourself globally.” Harry said, trying to alleviate some of the awkward tension.

 

Thornton, who had been glaring at his wife, barely looked at him. “They’re merely tools of information, Mr. Hart.”

 

“Or disinformation,” Harry elegantly offered. “Say, if you wanted to manipulate the course of governments. Or people. Or even a ship.”

 

Thornton smirked and chuckled. “That’s very interesting, Mr. Hart. You have a vivid imagination for a banker. Perhaps I should commission you to write a novel.”

 

“Heavens, no. I’d be lost at sea. Adrift.” He looked at Sophia, but she was looking at the floor, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

 

“Mr. Thornton?” The blonde assistant called.

 

Thornton was still in a staring contest with Harry, but eventually broke it off. “Ah, it’s time to begin the festivities. Excuse me,” He said to both Susan and Harry. “Darling?” He offered his arm to Sophia, who took it.

 

As they left, Harry turned to Susan. “Shall we, Miss Collins?”

 

Susan pretended to analyze his offer for a second, before shrugging delicately. “Of course.”

 

They walked into the transmission room, where Thornton was about to feed his ego by broadcasting to the whole world.

 

“Thornton must feel at home in a room like this.” Harry commented.

 

“It’s nice to talk to the world.” Susan politely replied.

 

They observed as the two security guards came in their direction. “Looks like there’s someone that wants to talk to you.” Susan stated.

 

One of the men came closer. “Mr. Hart, there’s an urgent phone call for you.”

 

Harry touched Susan’s hand briefly, as a gesture to calm her, and then left with them.

 

_“Guinevere, stay put,”_ Merlin’s voice ordered in her ear. _“Arthur’s going to be okay.”_

 

Susan took a deep breath and did her best to appear unaffected. But she wasn’t happy.

 

Not at all.

 

XxX

 

Harry knew exactly where this was going. Thornton was so predictable that it was almost boring. He felt the need to show who the boss was, and now Harry was supposed to take a beating for daring to call him out in front of his wife.

 

He wasn’t actually expecting to be greeted by a baseball bat in the middle of his back upon entering the door. Maybe he should have.

 

“The room is soundproof, Mr. Hart. Nobody will hear you scream.” One of the goons said as he kicked Harry’s body.

 

Harry would have rolled his eyes if he had any breath left on him.

 

_“Let me know if you need help.”_ Merlin conversationally offered from his seat in London.

 

“Mr. Thornton wants to know why you’re so curious about his business.” One of the goons demanded, hitting him again.

 

Harry was damn tired of getting hit. It was time to hit back. He let one of the men get him up, then fell to his right when one of the others went to punch him, making him hit his buddy.

 

From there on, he started to hit the three goons in the room, until he finally broke the glass and fell into the control room. There was another man there, this one actually watching Thornton’s fucking speech. Harry disposed of him quickly.

 

“Good lord, this man loves the sound of his voice,” Harry said as he rolled his eyes. He saw the fuse box in the corner of the room. Harry straightened his jacket and smoothed his hair before marching to it and opening it. “It’s time for a station break.” He stated as he turned everything off.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you feel!
> 
> What if this weekend!
> 
> xoxo


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with more adventures!
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments, guys!
> 
> This chapter was beta read by the lovely October Ashes.
> 
> Enjoy.

Susan had had to fight a smile when Thornton went off air. Harry was nothing short of brilliant.

 

Thornton had been in a terrible mood when she left, so he didn’t talk to her, but it didn’t matter. She was currently in her hotel room, and Merlin assured her that Harry was okay.

 

“I think Harry is having a visitor tonight.” She said to Merlin, who was still talking to her. She had seen Mrs. Thornton when she was talking to Harry. The woman had been shaken by him. They must have had a pretty intense story.

 

_“You’re probably right. He turned off his comm.”_

 

Susan smiled to the mirror she was using to remover her makeup. “He’s so… I don’t know. How can I say it?” She reflected for a second, then it came to her. “James Bond-like.”

 

_“How do you even know who James Bond is?”_ Merlin asked.

 

“Eggsy made me watch the movies,” Susan replied as she brushed her hair. “He thought it might be funny. It was, actually.” She said, then turned off the light in the bathroom and made her way to the room.

 

XxX

 

Susan left her glasses on the bedside table, and Merlin had a very good view of her pillows. “So you think Harry is James Bond.” He commented.

 

_“Well, if there’s any of us that could pull it off flawlessly, it’s definitely him,”_ She replied as she moved around the bed and pulled the covers down. _“He has the debonair charm necessary for the role, I think,”_ She laid down, finally coming within the line of vision of the glasses, laying on her side, supporting her head on her hand, like she was posing for a picture. _“Yes, he is definitely James Bond.”_

 

This was quite normal for them now. When she was on a mission outside the country, she would put her glasses in a way that would make him feel like she was talking to him. This way they could debrief. But it was the first time she put the glasses by her bed.

 

She was wearing flannel pajamas; the plaid on the shirt was bright red, making her skin look even whiter.

 

“Yes, of course. Harry is the charming one.” He grumbled. He didn’t think she would hear, but she did.

 

_“Yes, he is; and the rest of us will have to settle for way less interesting roles.”_ She smiled at him, her hair tumbling over her shoulder.

 

“Not you, Susan,” Merlin said before he could stop himself. “I think that if someone could give Harry –or James Bond –a run for his money on the charm department, it would be you.”

 

Lord, he was such an idiot. Who says things like that?

 

Her chuckle was warm and her eyes twinkled. _“Now you’re just trying to flatter me, Merlin. I never thought I would see the day.”_

 

Well, now he truly felt like an idiot. Or worse: like a teenager. “That’s not how I meant it.” He murmured.

 

Susan’s eyes softened and she let her head fall gently on her pillow. _“I know. I’ m sorry, I’m just teasing you.”_

 

“You’re tired. I’ll let you sleep.” He said, preparing to turn the comms off.

 

_“No. Keep talking, so I can sleep.”_ She protested, her eyes closing briefly but heavily.

 

“I’m glad to hear my voice has a somniferous effect on you.” He arched a brow, even though she couldn’t see it.

 

_“Don’t play coy,”_ A yawn. _“You know exactly what my opinion of your voice is. It’s just that hearing you makes me feel safe.”_

His heart missed a beat and he had to remind himself, not for the first time, that she was not only a coworker, but also way younger than him.

 

“Well, Reep chewed another one of Percival’s shoes. I think he does it on purpose.” He started telling her small stories of their day without her and saw Susan fall asleep with a smile on her face.

 

XxX

 

Harry promised himself he’d only have one more shot of vodka. Whoever Thornton would send after him should be there any minute now, and he wasn’t supposed to be drunk for it.

 

His gun was ready by his side, and the armchair he chose to sit in gave him a perfect view of the door, just in case Thornton was that arrogant.

 

And maybe he didn’t want to admit, but yes, he was waiting for Sophia. He wanted her to choose him. He wanted her to come through the door. He wanted things he had no business wanting.

 

Merlin was right, of course. He had brooded a lot after he had to leave her. And yes, many men use it as an excuse, but he had to. She came too close, but she wasn’t like him. She would get hurt and it would be his fault and nobody else’s. And he would have to live with it.

 

When the door to his room finally opened –he made a mental note to have a talk with the receptionist about giving other people the key to anyone’s room –it was actually _Sophia_ that came into the room.

 

Harry felt a little amused by it.

 

She closed the door and turned, finally acknowledging him in his armchair. She sighed tiredly and walked towards him.

 

“I was wondering who Thornton would send.” He calmly remarked.

 

“He’s onto you.” She ruefully admitted.

 

“Well… We know where you stand. You made your bed.” He reminded her.

 

Yes, he wanted her there, but it was not that easy. It never had been.

 

“I’m standing in your doorway.” She pointed out.

 

He hummed his acknowledgment. “Then turn around and go home.” He said before getting up.

 

She was still standing there, hand on her hip, looking at him. He grabbed the bottle and the glass, because honestly, he could not be expected to handle this without alcohol.

 

“You can tell him you didn’t get anything out of me.” He remarked, putting the bottle by his bedside.

 

“That’s it?” Her laughter was more than a bit scornful. “Go home?”

 

“I didn’t ask you to get involved in this.” He said.

 

“It’s too late for that.” She said, walking towards him.

 

“Why did you marry him?” It was masochism, but he needed to know.

 

She shrugged. “He told me he loved me.”

 

“That always sounds good.” He conceded.

 

“Do you know I used to look in the papers every day for your obituary?” She said, stopping her approach, still meters away from him. “You used to say that a gentleman’s name should only be in the papers three times: the day he was born, when he marries…”

 

“And when he dies,” He finished for her. “Sorry to keep disappointing you.”

 

“You don’t,” She took a deep breath, like she knew he was trying her patience on purpose. “You’re always the gentleman, Harry, unless someone comes too close to your defenses,” She started walking again, now with the clear intent of closing the distance between them. “Was that my mistake? Coming too close?”

 

He thought back to the days –those precious few days –that they spent together, the times he woke up in the same bed as her, the smile that would never leave her face, how she was the farthest thing from a “proper lady” he’d seen, and how he adored her for that.

 

“Was I too close for comfort?” She asked, stopping so close to him that barely a breath separated them.

 

“Yes.” He finally answered, his eyes on her, his hands on her face.

 

Sophia stood on her tiptoes, brushing her mouth against his. It felt like coming home. It felt like the world had already been saved.

 

It felt like he could love no one but this woman.

 

XxX

 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

 

“Eggsy! Fuck! What the hell are you doing in my house? And how did you get in?”

 

“Through the window,” He unrepentantly replied. “As your best friend in the whole wide world…”

 

“Says who?”

 

“…I have the right to invade your house.” Eggsy finished, ignoring her interruption.

 

Roxy rolled her eyes. She had been watching _The Godfather_ when Eggsy came out of fucking nowhere and scared the shit out of her.

 

“I know you and Percival think you gotta keep an eye on me, but you don’t,” She said, sighing. “I’m fine, Eggsy.”

 

She really appreciated that they were worried about her, but she was tired of the protectiveness. Percival kept buying her chocolate and offering her tissues.

 

Eggsy jumped over the couch to sit beside her. “I know… But thing is… You’re too independent. Makes me feel like a useless friend.”

 

Roxy laughed. “You’re not useless as a friend, Eggsy. You’re the best.”

 

“Yeah, right,” He rolled his eyes. “You sure you’re fine?”

 

“Yes, Eggsy, I am,” She affectionately replied. “I was… I am upset and more than a bit heartbroken. But it’s something we have to face soon or later; we can’t have normal relationships.”

 

Eggsy really wanted to argue her point, but the sad truth was that Roxy was right.

 

“We don’t need anyone,” He finally stated. “We’re this crazy little family. Harry is dad, we’re the amazin’ twins. Percival and Caradoc are those cool uncles that let us do anything, and Susan and Merlin are the aunt and uncle that need to bang.”

 

Roxy started laughing so much that tears appeared in her eyes. Eggsy was okay with that. At least she was laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> xoxo


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very close to the end of the first part of our adventure!
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the lovely comment!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Beta-read by the always spectacular October Ashes!

The next morning, Harry was sitting on the bed while he watched Sophia dress in a hurry.

 

“I have to go.” She said without looking at him.

 

“No, you don’t,” He said seriously. “I can get you out of the country in four hours.”

 

“I have no choice,” She was putting her pearl earrings back on. “No one can protect me from him. Not even you.”

 

“You _do_ have a choice.” Harry insisted.

 

“Only if you let him go.” She said sadly, because she knew the answer to that.

 

“I can’t do that.” He replied.

 

Sophia looked at him intently for a moment, then sighed and stepped closer. “He has a secret lab on the top floor that even I’m not supposed to know about. There’s an emergency hatch in the roof.”

 

“Sophia,” Harry raised his hand to stop her from talking. “You don’t have to do this.”

 

She just took his hand, intertwining their fingers. “It’s the easiest way to get in. Don’t argue with me, Harry.”

 

His fingers tightened automatically around hers. She looked at them sadly. “You know, Harry, this job of yours…” She gave a humorless laugh and kissed his knuckles. “It’s murder on relationships.”

 

And all Harry could do was watch her leave.

 

XxX

 

Susan was going to investigate the lab while Harry was going to check another lead. They couldn’t just assume that this was Thornton’s doing without checking any other possibility, so Harry went after one of Thornton’s engineers.

 

Susan thought it had way more to do with Mrs. Thornton than anything else, but she wasn’t about to say that to Harry.

 

She wasn’t going to pretend that she understood Harry’s feelings. She didn’t know the full story, nor was it any of her business, but she worried about him. Harry gave so much to the Kingsman, and he was someone who deserved a break, as well as a bit of peace.

 

_“Guinevere, are you ready?”_ Merlin inquired.

 

“Yes. I parked by the side of the building and I’m about to go in.” She replied.

 

_“Are you wearing high heels?”_ He asked.

 

“Of course I’m wearing high heels.” She was outraged that he had to ask.

 

_“That’s not how I meant it,”_ She could almost hear him rolling his eyes. _“How do you plan to climb a building, go down stairs and maybe run while wearing high heels?”_

“With class, Merlin darling.” She answered.

 

Climbing the building was actually the least of her problems. For a news agency, that place had a lot of security. She managed to sneak through the roof and find the hatch that Harry said would be there.

 

She took a pin out of her jacket to open the hatch. She could see the lab down there.

 

The door started to close itself back up again, so she pulled her gun out and climbed in quickly and quietly. She heard voices coming from one of the rooms inside the place.

 

“Until I get back next week, I want two guards outside this office 24 hours a day. Nobody comes in.”

 

She got down the stairs faster and hid behind one of the machines just in time to see men coming out of the room. One of them was that asshole Gupta that had escaped from Roxy’s mission with the encoder. So he was working for Thornton. That could –and probably did –explain how the ship got off course.

 

“What do we do with the satellite?” One of the guards asked.

 

“Send this thing off to the launch site,” Gupta ordered. “And be careful. It’s worth 500 million. You break it, you bought it. Understood?”

 

Susan didn’t think it was secure to have a satellite that cost that much just lying around, but she wasn’t about to argue the point. She waited until they left the office, then went to check the room where they first came out of.

 

The door required some kind of badge to open, so she picked her mobile and used the taser to fry it. The door opened quietly and she got in.

 

She looked in cabinets, drawers, and even a case that was there. Nothing. She took a seat near the table and was looking around when she saw the picture of a satellite.

 

“Bingo.” She murmured, walking over to it.

 

_“Guinevere. Arthur found nothing and is returning to his hotel. It’s up to you now.”_

 

“No pressure.” She sarcastically remarked.

 

She ran her fingers around the edges of the picture until she felt where it would open. She could see a safe behind it. She pulled out her mobile again and used it to scan the print and use it to open the safe.

 

Inside the safe, there were needles, some kind of white powder, and –guess what? – porn magazines.

 

“Men.” She grumbled, disgusted. Under the magazines, she found a red box. The encoder.

 

_“You found it.”_ Merlin approvingly stated.

 

She took it out of its case. “I’m going to meet Arthur back at the hotel.”

 

She got out as quietly as she got in (she may or may not have kicked the multi-million dollar satellite on her way out). There was something resembling a safe in her car, so she put the encoder there.

 

_“Guinevere, Arthur is in trouble. Go back to the hotel now!”_ Merlin ordered.

 

She stepped on the gas.

 

XxX

 

Harry was on his way to the hotel when his phone rang. _“Mr. Hart, this is Harvey Thornton.”_

 

Harry said nothing, but his hand tightened around the steering wheel.

 

_“I believe you have two things that belong to me.”_ Thornton spoke again.

 

“What are you talking about?” Harry calmly asked.

 

“The red box, Mr. Hart.” So Susan found something and took it. “And my wife, in your hotel room.”

 

Harry hung up and pushed harder on the gas pedal. “Call Guinevere.” He told Merlin.

 

_“Arthur, it’s a trap and you know it!”_ Merlin warned. _“Wait for her!”_

 

But of course he didn’t listen.

 

XxX

 

Harry saw the door to his room open and drew his gun. He got in, but it seemed too quiet, apart from the sound coming from the TV.

 

He hadn’t left it on.

 

“And in breaking news…” The female voice was saying. “It is with great sadness that we announce the death of Sophia Thornton, who has become an international figure since…”

 

Harry froze upon hearing the news. He started walking towards the bedroom and the news kept going.

 

“According to police officials in Hamburg, Germany, Mrs. Thornton was found dead this morning in a hotel suite under unusual circumstances…”

 

Sophia’s body was on the bed and Harry ran to her. It was too late, her skin as already cold and she wasn’t breathing anymore.

 

“Oh no, Sophia…” Harry murmured, putting his forehead against hers.

 

“I have a clear shot at your head, Mr. Hart.”

 

XxX

 

Susan parked her car right by Harry’s. When she got off of the lift, there were two men waiting for her.

 

“Gentlemen.” She said politely, even after they pointed a gun at her. They escorted her to Harry’s room.

 

He was sitting elegantly by the bed, his hand on… Oh God, that was Sophia Thornton’s body. Harry had his hand on her shoulder, like he was still trying to protect her. There was a very strange man there pointing a gun at him.

 

“Oh Guinevere, dear,” Harry smiled vaguely at her. “The good doctor was just explaining his plan to me. Apparently you’re the jealous wife that found her husband with another woman, who proceeded to shoot both before killing herself.”

 

“Very dramatic,” Susan said, sitting on the couch where one of the henchmen pushed her. “He’s supposed to make it so, I take it?”

 

“Yes, precisely.” Harry agreed.

 

Susan turned to look at the man. “You know, it won’t look like suicide if you shoot me from there.” She pointed out.

 

“I’m a doctor in forensics, young lady,” He primly remarked. “I could shoot you from Stuttgart and still create the proper effect.”

 

“Of course.” She politely agreed.

 

He went on to deliver a long monologue about his work and how he could kill people. Susan barely held back from rolling her eyes, but still threw a look at Harry. He was looking right back at her, one eyebrow slightly arched.

 

She didn’t have any guns on her, but she had all her gadgets. Merlin was absolutely silent on the other side, so not to take their concentration.

 

“Well, but enough about me,” The doctor finally said. “Let’s go on with… OW! Don’t scream in my ear! What do you want?”

 

Susan and Harry traded a look.

 

“You can’t be serious,” He was talking quietly to whoever was on the other side. “Did you call the Auto Club? Okay, I’ll ask.”

 

He cleared his throat and looked at Susan. “This is very embarrassing,” He said, looking really put out. “It seems there is a red box in your car. They can’t get to it. They want me to make you unlock the car,” He sighed. “I feel like an idiot. I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Oh, those things happen. Don’t worry.” Susan said in comfort, rearranging her legs.

 

“I am to torture you if you don’t comply.” He informed her.

 

“You have a doctorate in that, too?” Harry asked.

 

“No, no. This is more like a hobby, but I am _very_ gifted.”

 

Harry didn’t look very impressed.

 

“My cellphone opens the car,” Susan said, pointing at one of the thugs. “It’s in my purse. If you would be so kind as it to give it to me…”

 

“No, no, darling. I will do it.” He rose from his seat and extended his hand to one of the men, who passed him the phone.

 

“You have to unlock the screen. Code is 1234.” She stated.

 

“Guinevere, what have we said about codes for devices?” Harry patiently inquired.

 

“That I have to actually remember them?”

 

The doctor cleared his throat. “Now?”

 

“Oh, pardon me. Hashtag, three, five, call.”

 

The phone exploded, taking the doctor’s hand with it. Susan used the distraction as an opportunity to attack one of the thugs. Harry got the gun that the doctor had and used it to shoot them down.

 

“Are you okay?” He asked Susan.

 

“Yes,” Her eyes went to the bed. “Arthur…”

 

“We have to go.” He firmly stated.

 

“Right.” Susan left the room first.

 

Harry went back to the bed briefly. He let his hand touch Sophia’s hair. “Good bye, my love.” He murmured, dropped a kiss to her face, then went after Susan.

 

They went to the garage, where they found a group of men circling Susan’s car.

 

“We blew up my mobile.” She commented.

 

“Merlin, can we control Guinevere’s car with my mobile?” He asked.

 

_“Now you can,”_ was the simple response.

 

Harry pulled out his mobile and started the car. The thugs around it jumped in surprise, especially when a white smoke came out of the car.

 

“Get ready to jump in.” Harry ordered.

 

He made the car move by using the remote control on his mobile and it came to pick them up near the corner they were hiding in.

 

The car stopped next to them and the back door opened, making them both dive in when they heard the bullets.

 

“Shall I drive?” Harry asked, showing Susan the mobile.

 

“Be my guest. I’ll just stay right here.” Susan replied from her position by the floor of the car.

 

“Are you comfortable?” Harry inquired.

 

“Not even remotely.” She answered, holding on when he made a sharp turn with the car.

 

“I’m starting to enjoy this.” Harry said, launching a rocket at a car that was chasing them through the garage.

 

Susan rolled her eyes. The car rolled one more time and something else exploded. She wasn’t sure why they weren’t leaving the garage, but she trusted Harry to know what he was doing. Mostly.

 

“Get the box and get ready to jump out.” Harry said.

 

“Will do,” She said, rising and bending over the front seat to reach for the box, before moving to the door.  She had to grab something three times to keep herself from falling. “But would you _please_ be careful?”

 

Harry made a noise of agreement. Boys.

 

Susan managed to open the door. “Jump now.” Harry ordered.

 

She jumped out and rolled closer to one of the other cars parked there. The car that was chasing them closely passed right by her.

 

“Stay down.” Harry ordered from behind her.

 

“For Christ’s sake, Arthur!” She put her hand to her chest. “Where did you come from?”

 

“The car,” He replied easily, eyes still on the screen. “And now for the finale…”

 

The car –now empty –kept driving up and up, until it was on the top of the building, where just a few cars were parked. Arthur proceeded to force the car to drive off the building and into the street.

 

“Well, that was lovely.” He said with a satisfied smile.

 

Susan rolled her eyes. “Let’s get out of here.”

 

They left the parking garage quietly and managed to sneak into a small store that was closed at this time on a Sunday afternoon.

 

“What are we going to do now?” Susan asked.

 

“I’m going to talk to a contact that I have in the American Military,” Harry said. “See what they can tell me about this encoder and give it back.”

 

“Right.”

 

“In the meantime, you’re going to Vietnam to look for that damned ship,” Harry said. “But don’t do anything until Galahad comes. You’re going together.”

 

“Galahad? Why?” She asked, confused.

 

“I’ve been compromised. I can’t remain in this mission.”

 

Susan knew he wasn’t talking about the fact that Thornton knew his face and name.

 

“It would be personal, it would be vengeance… It’s better if I just leave this for you and Galahad to finish.”

 

Susan took off her glasses and turned off her comm. “Harry…”

 

He did the same. “Please don’t say…”

 

“I’m not going to.” She promised, because she knew what Harry didn’t want to hear it. He didn’t want someone to say it wasn’t his fault. Because Harry was one of them, he didn’t feel guilty. What happened had been a tragedy, but he didn’t feel responsible for it. But when people just assume you want to hear ‘it’s not your fault,’ it means that you should feel responsible.

 

Susan heard it often enough to know how terrible it is to not feel guilty when people expect you to.

 

“I’m sorry you lost her like that, Harry.” Susan sincerely said, coming closer and cupping his face in her hands. “I’m really sorry that you got to see her again just to… I’m sorry.”

 

Harry touched her face gently and gave her a sad smile. “One of those days I would like to know how you understand so much.”

 

“It’s a woman thing.” She joked weakly.

 

Harry hugged Susan. “Give him hell.”

 

“Oh, I will.”


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! It's been a long while... Sorry about that.
> 
> Here we are back with more action!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and comments!
> 
> Special thanks to October Ashes for beta-reading this for me.

Harry had a very good friend (and poker buddy) that was currently stationed in one of the United States Air Force operated bases in England, the RAF Barford St. John.

 

He got in touch with him to inform him about the encoder, as well as the decision to give it back. Then he got a slightly unpleasant surprise.

 

“Hey, Harrison!”

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Harry murmured. “Wade, what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“You know the world’s my office!” The other man pleasantly replied. “Let’s go this way.”

 

Wade was a CIA operative that Harry liked to keep on his toes. He could be exceedingly annoying, but also extremely helpful. It all depended on his mood.

 

“Your friend called us. I came to help,” Wade pleasantly stated. “I brought you the GPS calibration unit,” He smiled. “Oh, by the way, you know that officially Uncle Sam is completely neutral in this turkey shoot.”

 

“And unofficially?” Harry had to ask.

 

“We have no interest in seeing WWIII,” He shrugged. “Unless we start it.”

 

Harry rolled his eyes as they both entered an office. “This is Dr. Greenwalt. He’s the Air Force GPS expert.”

 

Harry shook hands with a boy that looked to be only a bit older than Eggsy and Roxy. “Sorry about the security,” Greenwalt said politely, even if a bit awkwardly. “But the GPS encoder is one most closely guarded secrets in the US military.”

 

“Show him what you got.” Wade said, excited like a little kid before Christmas.

 

Harry opened the case he had in his hands.

 

“Jesus, _this is_ the missing encoder!?” Greenwalt was shocked. “How’d you get that?”

 

“Picked it up in Hamburg yesterday morning,” Harry explained. “Tell me something… Could somebody use this to send a ship off course?”

 

“You mean like the Devonshire?” Greenwalt asked, alarmed.

 

“Oy!” Wade stopped him “I didn’t hear anybody mention the word ‘Devonshire.’ Did you?”

 

“Hmmm… No?” He carefully replied.

 

“Good. Then just answer the man’s question.” He snapped.

 

“Well, in theory, if you could alter the timing chip, you could slowly send a ship off course.” Greenwalt answered.

 

“Kind of like putting a magnet beside a compass?” Harry guessed.

 

“Yeah, exactly.”

 

“Then check this out.” He gave the encoder to the boy.

 

Greenwalt hooked the encoder up to his computer and tapped a few commands. The screen showed a map of the Sea of China and two circles.

 

“Those two circles should be lining up on top of each other,” Greenwalt explained, showing that they were very close to it, but not completely. “Somebody’s tampered with your encoder.”

 

“If we knew the last time and position the Devonshire thought she was, could you figure out exactly where she sank?”

 

“Sure.” Greenwalt replied hesitantly, as if afraid Wade would snap at him again.

 

“Well, looks like I have to send the kids out to play.” Harry concluded.

 

XxX

 

_“Guinevere?”_

 

“Yes, Merlin darling?”

 

_“Are you sunbathing by any chance?”_

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, Merlin. I’m working.” Susan said, calmly adjusting her sunglasses on her nose.

 

There was a silence on the other side, then Merlin sighed. _“You are sunbathing.”_

 

Susan didn’t even try to hide her smile; it wasn’t like he would see it.

 

Bors had a contact in Vietnam that managed to get a boat to take Susan to the location where the ship had sunk. She was just waiting for Eggsy to drop by so they could dive.

 

And yes, she was sunbathing while she waited.

 

“You can’t prove it.” She easily remarked.

 

She could almost hear Merlin rolling his eyes. _“Galahad is thirty minutes out. Put your diving suit on and I’ll let you know when to dive.”_

 

“Will do.”

 

By the time Merlin told Susan that Eggsy was about to jump, she was ready and waiting for him. She had gone straight to Vietnam after Hamburg, but he was coming from England.

 

_“Guinevere,”_ She heard Eggsy’s voice excitedly shout. _“Race you to the boat!”_

“Just arrive here in one piece, Galahad.” She fondly replied.

 

She had Eggsy’s coordinates, but she was also able to see him. After all, it was hard to _not_ see a man with a parachute when there’s mostly ocean around and absolutely nothing else.

 

Time to dive in.

 

Diving had been one of the things that Susan had learned this time around. Urien, another Kingsman, had taught her, and he took diving very seriously.

 

The guy on the boat got her closer to where Eggsy had dropped from the sky and she jumped in.

 

The Devonshire was right there, but it sure as hell didn’t seem like a boat that had been hit by a torpedo. Its position seemed very precarious, sitting on top of a rock formation. There was a hole in the hull that was perfectly circle –definitely not caused by a torpedo.

 

“Where are you, Galahad?” She asked on her comm.

 

“Missile room,” He replied. “Careful, there are some… Guys, floating around.”

 

Susan imagined that it would be the case. Probably members of the crew that had drowned after being trapped inside the ship.

 

She maneuvered the stairs and found the room that Eggsy was in.

 

“Bad news,” He declared. “There’s a missing missile. And that’s one hell of a sentence.”

 

“Wow. Using your polite words, Galahad.”

 

“Very funny, Guinevere. I suppose this is bad.”

 

“This is terrible, actually.” She said, observing the place where the missile had been clearly taken from. The base that should be holding it had been singed with something –she would guess some kind of blow torch. It had been stolen.

 

“If Thornton has it in his hands…”

 

“That’s what we call a ‘clusterfuck.’” Eggsy stated.

 

Susan rolled her eyes. “We’d better get out of here.”

 

As soon as the words escaped her lips, the ship made a weird noise and started moving.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake.” Eggsy cursed.

 

They both swam towards the door at the same time, but the movement made the racks –of all them filled with smaller torpedoes –move and they fell, blocking the door. They would never manage to get out that way.

 

_“Galahad, Guinevere. What is going on?”_ Merlin asked.

 

“Nothing!” They both replied at the same time.

 

Eggsy pointed at the circular hatch on the ceiling. Susan tried to go first, but the oxygen tank wouldn’t go through.

 

“If we get out of this alive, Merlin, you should work on pocket sized oxygen tubes.” Susan said before removing her mask.

 

_“Why? What is going on, Guinevere?”_ Merlin was more than a bit worried now.

 

The ship was making some very worrying noises and tipping to one side. It was going to fall at any minute, and only God knew if they would be able to get out of there in time.

 

Susan squeezed through the long tube, with Eggsy following close behind.

 

They finally came out through what slightly resembled a chimney –she was no boat specialist –and swam to the surface.

 

“Holy fuck!” Eggsy said as soon as they broke the water. “I thought that is was it.”

 

“Gosh, not drowning, please,” She stated. “Anything but that.”

 

“Yep,” Eggsy agreed. “Merlin must be fuckin’ pissed at us.”

 

“Oh he must be.” Susan looked in the direction of the boat and saw the man that brought her there, then waved at him.

 

“He looks worried.” Eggsy commented.

 

Next thing they knew, an arrow pierced the man’s chest and Stamper –Thornton’s asshole of a thug – was there.

 

“Oh fuck…” Eggsy murmured.

 

Susan had the same feeling.

 

XxX

 

Stamper made them dress, then handcuffed them together, forcing Eggsy and Susan to stay side by side.

 

One of the men kept an eye on them as they dressed, so they couldn’t get their comms back on, but Eggsy managed to convince him that he needed the glasses.

 

Merlin could see what they saw, and hear what they heard, but they wouldn’t be able to talk to him.

 

So they were put on a boat that took them to the beach, and then put on a helicopter that took them to Ho Chi Minh City.

 

“Oh that’s lovely.” Susan dryly commented upon seeing their destination.

 

Eggsy snickered, eyes on the giant building with a giant billboard of Thornton. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he developed an edifice complex.”

 

Susan rolled her eyes, but the guard in front of them snickered and got an elbow to his belly for it. The agents traded smiles.

 

They were taken to the building and were quickly escorted to the top floor. A man was coming out of the room, so they were stopped to wait for him to pass.

 

“General Chang?” Susan asked, confused.

 

“Friend of yours?” Eggsy asked.

 

They were finally escorted to an office where Thornton was looking at a giant screen, some kind of tablet in hand. He turned to them and smiled pleasantly. “Miss Collins and..,” He paused and looked Eggsy up and down “Friend,” He said with a certain disinterest. “I was actually waiting for your friend Mr. Hart.”

 

“He had some business to attend to,” Eggsy calmly replied. “I’m here to kick your ass in his place.”

 

“Well, welcome to Ho Chi Minh City.” Thornton said.

 

“It’s always a pleasure, Harvey.” Susan commented.

 

“I hadn’t intended on opening this center until tomorrow, but as you’re here, you can help me write the inaugural story. Your obituaries.” He turned back to the screen and, in fact, it was what he had been writing.

 

“I hope you extended the same courtesy to your wife Sophia.” Susan dryly stated.

 

“Actually, Miss Collins, your friend was the one who wrote my late wife’s obituary when he asked her to betray me,” Thornton replied. He sighed dramatically before turning back to the screen. “So… Let’s see. ‘A young British couple was found dead this morning in Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam, under suspicious circumstances.’” He read out loud as he wrote.

 

He paused and seemed to think. “It lacks a certain punch, don’t you think?” He asked the agents.

 

“I can give you a punch if you want.” Eggsy all but growled.

 

“He’s funny.” Thornton laughed.

 

“We know what you and General Chang are up to, Harvey.” Susan said.

 

Harvey laughed merrily. “I don’t think so. You may have seen the General in the hallway just now, but perhaps, with all your jetting around, you haven’t had the chance to peruse today’s headlines.”

 

He turned once again to the screen where shots of headlines proclaimed things like “Crisis Grows,” “China Warns of War” and “The Empire Will Strike Back.”

 

“I rather like the last one. It isn’t even mine.” He commented, as if sharing a joke with friends.

 

“I never believe what I read in the press anyway.” Eggsy shrugged.

 

“Therein lies the problem of your generation, young man,” Thornton said in reproach. “You see, we are men of action, but your era, of super spies or whatever, is passing. Words are the new weapons, and satellites the new artillery.”

 

“And you become the new supreme allied commander?” Susan guessed, feeling bored.

 

“Exactly!” He replied, excited. “Caesar had his legions, Napoleon had his armies. I have my divisions: TV, news, magazines. And by midnight tonight, I’ll have reached and everyone on this planet, save God himself. And the best he ever managed what the Sermon on the Mount.”

 

Eggsy was snickering behind the hand that wasn’t handcuffed.

 

“You are quite insane.” Susan commented.

 

“The distance between insanity and genius is measured only by success.” He replied.

 

Gupta approached Thornton to announce that General Chang was waiting for him.

 

Ever the gracious host, Thornton turned to them with a smile. “If you’ll forgive me, your appearance here has forced me to move up my timetable. I’ll leave you in the capable hands of Mr. Stamper and his toys,” He walked to his table where there was some kind of display. “Perhaps you would like to see them?”

 

Stamper made a gesture for them to go ahead and they approached the table.

 

“Sir, the helicopter.” Gupta insisted.

 

“Thank you, Gupta,” Thornton dismissively remarked. “Mr. Stamper is a protégé of the late doctor. Miss Collins has met him, of course. The good doctor was schooling him in the ancient art of chakra torture.”

 

The display featured several instruments that had jade handles. Stamper opened the glass. “He was like a father to me.” He said to the agents.

 

“Really?” Susan arched a brow. “Interesting role model.”

 

“According to Eastern philosophy, the body has seven chakra points, the energy centers, like the heart or genitals. The purpose of these implements is to probe those organs, inflicting the maximum amount of pain,” Thornton explained, while Stamper handed him one of the instruments. “All this whilst keeping the victim alive for as long as possible.”

 

“The doctor’s record was fifty-two hours. I’m hoping to break it.” Stamper said placidly.

 

“Can we kill this psycho?” Eggsy asked, looking disturbed.

 

“Well, at least he won’t make us watch one of Thornton’s programs.” Susan quipped.

 

Thornton sighed. “Save this one for last,” He handed the instrument back to Stamper. “When you remove Miss Collins’ heart, there should just be enough time for her to watch it stop beating.”

 

“Is that even possible?” Eggsy asked, confused.

 

Thornton had turned to leave with Gupta. Susan and Eggsy traded looks, then kicked the table at the same time. The top of it hit the thug closest to it, making him fall. Eggsy gave the man behind him a roundhouse kick, while Susan reached for one of the tools that had fallen and threw one that looked a lot like a dagger at Stamper’s leg.

 

Eggsy recovered a machine gun from the guard behind him and they used it to keep the guards far enough away from them. There was a window nearby, and it was the only way out that wasn’t crawling with men. They jumped out of it, still side by side because of the handcuffs. Eggsy shot the glass and they jumped from the window, landing on some kind of terrace. They ran to hide behind some electrical power boxes, but there were already guards shooting at them and they had nowhere to go… Besides a 55-floor drop.

 

“Maybe we can use the banner.” Eggsy commented, looking over the edge.

 

“Why not?” Susan looked around and found a tool box that had a small saw in it. “Cut the rope.”

 

The men were still shooting, but they would be running towards them soon, so they put the ropes that had been previously holding a part of the banner around their arms.

 

“I hope this holds.” Susan said, looking worried.

 

“One way to find out.” Eggsy had a huge smile on his face when he grabbed her hand and jumped.

 

The banner started to tear as they fell, but it wouldn’t be enough for them to reach the ground. If it teared all the way, they would crash pretty hard. Kind of… You know, fatally.

 

Fortunately, it stopped, leaving them hanging some 30 floors above the ground.

 

“Holy fucking shit.” Eggsy commented, breathless from screaming.

 

“Language.” Susan replied, also breathless.

 

“There’s a window,” Eggsy said, looking over his shoulder. “Help me break it.”

 

Both of them turned awkwardly and swung their bodies in direction of the window, planting their feet against the glass to get impulse.

 

They pushed against the glass and swung, them their feet came in contact again, but it didn’t break. “One more time.” Susan urged.

 

They pushed against the glass again, but before their feet could hit its target again, someone opened the window and they fell inside the office.

 

“We just fixed these windows!” The woman that opened it for them screeched.

 

“Sorry.” They replied in unison.

 

They practically ran down the stairs until they were out of the building.

 

“Grab a car.” Susan said.

 

“No, a bike is faster, an’ someone always forgets a key.” Eggsy stated, pulling her along.

 

They found a bike, and Eggsy climbed on as the rider, so Susan awkwardly sat behind him. Since their hands were still cuffed, she had to sit sideways.

 

“I’m slipping!” She complained.

 

“Just hold on or something!” Eggsy shouted, speeding up.

 

Susan rolled her eyes. “Wait a second,” She put her right foot on the handle and swung her body, slipping her left leg in front of Eggsy. She finally sat, face to face with him, legs around his waist.

 

“How you doin’?” Eggsy asked with a smirk.

 

“Don’t get weird.” She warned.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

 

“There are two cars behind us.” Susan warned as they rode through alleys and very tight streets.

 

Thornton’s men had no problems with shooting at them on a street full of people. They rode as fast as they could, but it seemed that those assholes were always right behind them. They managed some distractions and got rid of the cars.

 

Harry was going to kill them when he saw the chaos in Ho Chi Minh City.

 

“Oh for God’s sake! A helicopter.” Susan shouted.

 

“No panic, I’m here.” Eggsy calmly stated.

 

They had been riding on top of roofs, so Eggsy took them back to the streets, but they couldn’t shake the damn chopper.

 

Eggsy took a turn but they ended up on a street that had no way out, just a whole lot of houses. “Well, shit.” He cursed.

 

The helicopter was flying very low, just enough to stop them from just turning around and leaving the same way they came in.

 

“So… Is this the moment I say ‘we’re trapped’ an’ you say somethin’ along the lines ‘never, baby’?” Eggsy asked, eyes on the chopper.

 

“I would never say something that ridiculous. Much less call you ‘baby.’” Susan was looking around, when she saw a hook fastening the clothesline to the wall.

 

“You hurt me, Guinevere.” Eggsy followed her eyes to the hook and they pulled it out of the wall together.

 

The chopper had tipped forward, its propeller very close to the ground, another way to block their exit.

 

Eggsy accelerated the bike and, when they were very close, dropped it to the ground so the two agents could slide under the helicopter –way too close to the blades. They quickly got up and threw the line they still had in their hands on the tail rotor.

 

The chopper lost control and crashed against a building, exploding in the process. Eggsy had just picked Susan up and dumped both of them unceremoniously on a well, saving them from the fire.

 

“Man, Arthur is gonna be fuckin’ _pissed_ about this…” He said.

 

Susan had to agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is.
> 
> We are getting pretty close to the ending of this part. Hope you are all still enjoying this as much as I am!
> 
> Oh and I made a board on Pinterest with images related to the story! If you would like to see it, here it is:  
> https://www.pinterest.com/isadorabaggio12/visual-guide-to-the-gentle-lady-series/
> 
> See you soon
> 
> XOXO


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!!
> 
> December is here! I love this time of the year, even if it is unbearably hot over here.
> 
> Thank you for the comments. We are just a few chapters away from the end.
> 
> Thank you once again to October Ashes for reading this for me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Bors’s contact in Ho Chi Minh City was a Chinese woman that had introduced herself as Miss Lu and nothing else. He told Susan she was the daughter of a Chinese General that had left the country to protect his family.

 

She was the strong and silent type, and something about her exuded confidence. She looked like the type of person that could take on anything and come on top.

 

After they evaded their pursuers and got rid of the cuffs, Eggsy and Susan went back to her place. She didn’t look happy with them. “You destroyed a third of Ho Chi Minh City.”

 

“That’s exaggerating,” Eggsy quickly replied. “In our defense: they were shooting at us.”

 

She wasn’t amused, but at least she let them get inside. “Bors has contacted me four times.”

 

“I lost my glasses on the way down from the building,” Eggsy said. “They have no feedback from us.”

 

“We have to contact them,” Susan agreed. “But first… General Chang was there with Thornton. Whatever he’s up to, Chang is helping.”

 

Miss Lu seemed to be thinking about it. “We have some spies inside China. Last year, we found that stealth material was missing from one of Chang’s bases. They followed a lead to Thornton’s HQ in Hamburg. That’s when we contacted you.”

 

“Stealth material?” Eggsy asked.

 

“At first we thought he was building a stealth plane.” Miss Lu continued.

 

“No. A stealth boat,” Susan guessed. “That’s the only way they could get close to the Devonshire so they could drill inside the missile room.”

 

Miss Lu seemed very alarmed by that. “What do you mean?”

 

“We were in the ship,” Eggsy said. “They stole a cruise missile.”

 

“Thornton also said that they were moving the timetable forward to midnight,” Susan stated. “It’s obvious. Under the cover of nighttime, he’ll position the stealth boat near the British fleet, and fire the missile into China.”

 

“And they will retaliate,” Miss Lu concluded. “Thornton will provide the pictures.”

 

“We have to warn both governments,” Susan said. “Get them talking. It’ll give us some time.”

 

“First, we have to find the boat,” Miss Lu stated, taking them to a secret room full of computers and equipment. She stood in front of one of the screens and typed some things. “Of all the harbors and inlets controlled by General Chang, twenty-two of them are in highly populated areas. That leaves fourteen where he could hide the stealth boat.”

 

“You can see it during the day.” Eggsy commented. “It’s invisible to radar, not to the human eye. “So he’d have to hide it where he could sail to the Devonshire and back in one night.”

 

“That would be… Four hours out and four hours back,” Miss Lu typed. “Assuming that the boat is sailing at the speed of 30 knots,” A new map appeared on her screen. “According to this, there are four places where he could harbor the boat.”

 

“Can we run a crosscheck on those areas for anything suspicious?” Susan asked.

 

“I found it,” The other woman said. “Four missing boats, three mysterious drownings. That has to be it. Ha Long Bay.”

 

“You talk to Merlin and Arthur, I’ll get the equipment,” Eggsy said to Susan. “If I may?” He carefully asked Miss Lu, who just rolled her eyes.

 

“I left some of my other stuff here,” Susan replied. “I have comms and some of our own stuff.”

 

Miss Lu put Susan in front of the computer and showed her how to contact the Kingsman. It took less than ten seconds for Merlin to answer the call, his face taking up the screen.

 

_“Susan? Are you okay? Thank God! I was worried about you! What the hell happened?”_ He demanded in rapid succession.

 

“Wow, I’m fine too, Merlin,” Eggsy said, appearing behind Susan. “Just in case you’re wondering.”

 

Merlin pushed his glasses back and cleared his throat. _“It’s good to see you too, Galahad.”_

 

“Oh, it’s good to see _Galahad_ , but it’s good to see _Susan_?” Eggsy teased. “I know how these things go.”

 

“Eggsy, go do what you’re supposed to do and I’ll talk to Merlin.” Susan rolled her eyes.

 

_“Oh no, Galahad should stay exactly where he is, that way I can rip both of you a new one.”_ Harry pleasantly commented, appearing on the screen.

 

“Oh shit…” Eggsy cursed softly.

 

_“’Oh shit’ indeed, Galahad,”_ Harry didn’t look happy at all. _“You two made a fucking helicopter explode inside a city! In the middle of civilians! There were bullets, there were cars crashing! There was a fucking helicopter exploding!”_

 

“It’s not like it was our fault!” Eggsy defended them. “We did our best to drive them away from people, but Thornton’s people have no regard for civilian causalities!”

 

_“Which is exactly why you two should!”_ He all but yelled –he was too refined to actually yell. _“Now we have pictures, videos and the Vietnamese government is demanding to know who the fuck the two of you work for!”_

 

Eggsy made a face and Susan seemed to be considering reproaching Harry for his use of bad language. There was no need for that.

 

“So… Are we in trouble?” Eggsy carefully inquired.

 

Harry squeezed the bridge of his nose. _“Just finish this, would you? I’ll fix it when you come home.”_

 

“Yes, Arthur.” They immediately agreed. Harry left the screen, grumbling something about agents that should know better, and Eggsy walked away saying how unfair it was.

 

_“Are you sure you two are good to finish this?”_ Merlin asked after Susan finished explaining the situation to him.

 

“Yes,” Susan smiled at him. “It’s all good. We have to finish this by midnight. I’ll be home in time for tea.”

 

_“Reep misses you.”_ He said with a fond smile.

 

“I miss him too,” She bit her lower lip. “I kind of miss you as well.”

 

Merlin seemed very surprised by the admission. _“I miss you too, Susan.”_

 

Gosh, she felt herself blushing like a teenager. “Tea tomorrow?”

 

_“Yes, tea tomorrow.”_

 

XxX

 

There were many villagers with a boat close to the harbor that Susan and Eggsy needed to reach, but most of them were scared to go there. Apparently they all knew the stories about boats that were mysteriously missing.

 

Miss Lu managed to convince one of them to take them –for a large amount of money, but beggars can’t be choosers. She would be responsible for contacting the Chinese government so only the two Kingsman agents were going.

 

“If anything happens to me, the fuses for the mines are in here.” Susan informed Eggsy, putting the fuses in a small bag and that bag inside the pocket of her vest.

 

“We’re finishing this together, Sue,” Eggsy replied, as if it was obvious. “Then we’re going out drinking so Roxy can get over Meg and find someone hotter.”

 

“Or maybe we can have a nice drink in a nice place and Roxy can talk to us about her feelings.” She offered.

 

“Please tell me this is your idea of a bad joke.”

 

Susan chucked the lime that was near her feet at him.

 

The fisherman that took them out gestured to the place where the boats went missing, and when the sun was setting, he left them there on a small inflatable boat.

 

They went around checking the coves in the bay. Every minute that they couldn’t find the stealth boat was an extra minute that Thornton had.

 

They were up to the last one when they finally found the stealth boat, which was a bit bigger than what they imagined.

 

“And here we go.” Eggsy commented, passing the binoculars to Susan.

 

They slowly approached the boat, and there was some kind of bridge around it, so they managed to exploit that, getting under it with their boat so they could put the bombs on it.

 

“Set the timers for ten minutes,” Susan instructed Eggsy when he jumped on the side of the boat. “It gives us enough time to get out before the ship explodes. Even if it doesn’t sink, it’ll show up on radar. Our fleets will finish the job.”

 

They both got off their boat, but Eggsy used the tubes on top of them to cross to the other side.

 

Susan had placed two mines when she saw the cameras. “Oh no! Galahad! Cameras!”

 

Eggsy turned to the camera at the exact same time a side door opened and two guards came at Susan. She managed to hit one, but the other was able to tase her.

 

“Guinevere!” Eggsy saw the man drag Susan inside and knew they would be coming for him. He waited close to one of the doors until a soldier came. He punched the guy and then grabbed him in a chokehold until he passed out.

 

Eggsy risked a look and saw that Stamper was coming from another direction with more men. He looked at the guy at his feet, grabbed his gun and shot in Stamper’s direction. He then raised the guy and made it look like he was the one shooting at the guards.

 

Stamper shot back, and Eggsy let the body fall into the water. That would give him a bit of time. Hopefully Susan would be okay for a while.

 

XxX

 

Just when Susan thought Thornton couldn’t be any more of an idiot, he went and proved her wrong. Stamper was declaring that Eggsy was dead, but he had just told her he was okay. Thornton should have just killed her right away.

 

She heard him order his men to take the mines away, so that would be a problem. But he liked an audience, so there she was, ready to be bored to tears.

 

Megalomaniacs… So predictable that it was actually pitiful.

 

“Ah miss Collins!” Oh right, he was still calling her that. “Your countrymen –I’m supposing from your lovely accent that you are, indeed, British –are being very cooperative. So predictably eager to save face.”

 

“They all know you’re out here. They’re looking for you.” She replied.

 

“Not according to our radar, where it seems the Chinese MiGs are about to attack the British fleet in… Gupta, how many minutes?”

 

“Nine minutes to firing range.” Gupta informed.

 

“And even if they were looking for me, we’re on a Stealth boat. They can’t see me, or you.”

 

God this man was an idiot. He said something about Eggsy –who was snickering in her ear as he planned God knows what with tape and a small glass jar. Susan stopped paying attention to his mad man dialog, but he just wouldn’t quit.

 

“What you’re about to witness, Miss Collins, is not so much a missile attack, but the launch of a new world order.”

 

Merlin’s voice in her ear announced that the MI-6 had been informed of Thornton’s plan and was informing the fleet. They just had to hang on.

 

“In precisely five minutes…” Jesus, that man was still delivering his monologue. “After the Chinese have attacked the British fleet, I shall retaliate for dear old England by sending this missile into Beijing,” He pointed at the missile that had been stolen from the Devonshire. “Where General Chang has just called an emergency meeting of the Chinese High Command. Unfortunately…” He giggled “General Chang will be delayed in traffic, arriving just after the missile has killed their leaders, and too late to stop the Air Force from sinking the entire British fleet. But he will be just in time to take over the government, negotiate a truce and emerge as a world leader, with the Nobel Peace Prize.”

 

_“Did this asshole just tell us his whole fucking plan, like a villain from some bad movie?”_ Eggsy asked in her ear.

 

_“Oh please, Guinevere, you have to ask him what he gets out of it!”_ That was Percival’s voice. The communication was starting to sound like a radio program.

 

“And what do you get?” Susan asked, controlling her urge to roll her eyes.

 

“Me?” Thornton dramatically inquired. “Oh, nothing. Just exclusive broadcasting rights in China for the next hundred years.”

 

_“Is he serious?”_ That was Roxy’s voice.

 

_“Can I shoot this asshole?”_ Eggsy again. _“Please? I’ll do anythin’ you ask of me if you let me shoot him.”_

Gupta’s voice announced that they were ready to start.

 

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, my dear…” Thornton pleasantly commented. “I have something of a deadline to meet.”

 

_“I’m gonna love this.”_ Eggsy gleefully declared.

 

XxX

 

While Thornton had been monologuing and telling them all about his plan –seriously, that guy was a fucking asshole –Eggsy found where dear Mr. Gupta was preparing to launch the missile.

 

He already had a distraction planted –a simple thing made of a small jar, a hand grenade and the mini explosive that he had on his watch –and now was time for the show.

 

He put a gun to Gupta’s head and took his radio.

 

“Mr. Gupta…” Thornton’s voice called.

 

“Hey there, Harv!” He cheerfully shouted over the radio. “That’s the shittiest plan I’ve ever heard in my life. But I’ve got somethin’ of yours, and you’ve got my pretty girl. Let’s trade?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure the whole stealth boat thing was not all that well described. I just want to remind you guys I have a board on Pinterest exclusively dedicated to this fanfiction, full of images to help. (including the boat, for those who haven't seen the Bond movie)
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/isadorabaggio12/visual-guide-to-the-gentle-lady-series/
> 
> There are images of how I imagine the other Agents, Reep, Merlin and how Susan dresses! Take a look if you have a chance!
> 
> Let me know how you feel about this chapter.
> 
> xoxo


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost done...
> 
> Things are getting exciting! Well, at least I hope they are... hahaha
> 
> I wanna thank you all for the comments and the kudos! And also thank October Ashes for being my beta!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Eggsy’s problem was that he liked to egg on this kind of idiotic megalomaniac. It wasn’t often that it ended well. This just might be one of those times.

 

Susan could see him with a gun pointed at Gupta’s head, while Thornton was pulling her along with armed men, as well as his attack dog Stamper by his side.

 

“Don’t shoot him yet!” Thornton ordered.

 

Susan observed the men putting themselves in position, guns pointed at Eggsy. The British missile was in between them, Eggsy on a lower position, while Susan was standing by Thornton at the galleys.

 

“Welcome to my world crisis, Mr.…” He turned to Susan “Who is he again?”

 

“James Bond,” Eggsy called. “And let’s not waste time. Gupta, for my friend over there. Even trade. You can’t fire the missile without him.”

 

Eggsy was crouching behind a piece of metal, gun to Gupta’s head.

 

“Oh my gosh! Just shoot him already.” Susan rolled her eyes.

 

“Told ya, we’re finishing this together.” Eggsy replied.

 

“Oh how romantic,” Thornton snorted. “Don’t you realize how absurd the situation you’re in is?”

 

“No more than starting a war for ratings.” Susan pointed out.

 

Thornton pressed the gun in his hand to her temple. He wasn’t trained; he was just waving that thing around. She could disarm him easily. But that would still leave her with a bunch of armed soldiers to face. “Great men always manipulated the media to save the world.” Thornton hissed.

 

He kept on talking, but Susan was following the movement of a solider getting too close to Eggsy. But he’d seen it as well, so he shot him, making Thornton stop in the middle of his talk.

 

“Sorry, tuned out for a second.” Eggsy politely stated.

 

Thornton rolled his eyes. “Mr. Gupta, is the missile ready for launching?”

 

“Yes. You just need to press one button.” He promptly answered.

 

Seriously? Is this guy stupid? He couldn’t see where this was going for him?

 

“Then I’m afraid you’ve outlived your contract,” Thornton declared, then shot him. “You see, Mr. Bond…” He sarcastically remarked. “I have a backup plan.”

 

“Well, so do I.” Eggsy pressed a button on his watch.

 

The jar that contained the hand grenade exploded, liberating the pin and caused a big explosion in the back of the boat. Eggsy had taken the care to put it very close to some dangerous looking tubes, so it was quite the explosion.

 

Susan took the chance to jump over the railing while Eggsy was shooting around to cover for her. They met at the bottom and she kept running while he kept shooting.

 

She rounded a corridor just in time to come face-to-face with one of Thornton’s men, who was taken care very quickly.

 

“Nice work.” Eggsy commented, coming up behind her.

 

They felt the ship launch forward. “They’re speeding up.”

 

“The explosion damaged the boat, most likely they’re on radar now.” Eggsy said.

 

“Hopefully the fleet will sink this,” Susan looked around. “We have to stop the boat and give them time. Can you go to the engine room?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“Then do it and get off the ship,” She stated. “I’m going to stop the missile.”

 

They separated.

 

XxX

 

**_“T-minus five minutes and counting.”_ **

 

Eggsy cursed and ran faster. There were men coming at him from all sides, but he had a mission. He finally found the engine room and shot his way clear, then looked around.  
  
“Well… Which one should I press?” He looked around a bit more, then shrugged. “Whatever.” And threw a grenade at the panels. At least the boat stopped.

 

XxX

 

Susan made her way back to the main part of the ship. She actually found a smaller rocket launcher and used that to create a bit of chaos. Stamper was a problem because he just wouldn't die!

 

She was caught in the crossfire when the sound of missiles screeching sounded and one of them hit the ship, creating a large hole in its wake. Fire was quick to start spreading. Susan was thrown away in the explosion and was hurt, but she could still move. She could hear the men being ordered to abandon ship.

 

“Mr. Stamper, what are you doing about the boy?” Thornton was saying. “Perhaps you’d consider checking the engine room.”

 

The voice announced that the counting was down to three minutes.

 

_“Guinevere, are you okay?”_ Merlin was asking frantically in her ear.

 

“Yes,” She coughed. “Just brilliant. Give me a second, would you?”

 

_“I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t have many of them.”_ He carefully stated.

 

“Yes, yes. I know.” She looked around. Most of this part of the ship had been destroyed by the rockets and the missile. She could see the command center, but she had to use some chains that were hanging to swing in that direction.

 

Once she was firm on her feet, she shot the two men that were there, still looking at the computer. Then she stood in front of it. “How can I turn this off?”

 

Someone hit her on the back. “You’re too late again, Miss Collins.”

 

Thornton. God, she would love to kill that imbecile. She crawled a bit and managed to reach the panels.

 

“It’s a bad habit of yours,” He was still speaking. “There’s nothing you can do.”

 

She was on her knees, still trying to get up. Her eyes went to a label that said ‘DRILL CONTROL.’ She slowly rose to her feet and turned, seeing said drill. It had some nasty teeth, most likely what they used to make a hole in the British ship.

 

**_“T-minus two minutes and counting.”_ **

 

“The missile is ready and it can’t be stopped.” Thornton gloated.

 

Susan looked back at the panel, there was a button blinking that said ‘OVER RIDE.’

 

“In a matter of minutes, my plan will succeed.” Good God, what was about villains and the need to talk?

 

Susan took a deep breath and turned to face Thornton, who had a gun pointed at her.

 

“And largely thanks to your efforts, the British Navy will destroy the evidence. And I’ll be out of here –on my own news helicopter, covering the event. It’s going to be a fantastic show.”

 

Her finger found the button and pressed it. The teeth of the drill started spinning.

 

“I may have some breaking news for you, Harvey.” She said dryly, because if he could pull all the bad jokes, she was going out of this with a bang.

 

The sound of the drill moving distracted him and she used the opportunity to disarm him. She twisted his arm behind his back and held him still.

 

“You forgot the first rule of mass media,” She whispered in his ear. “Give the people what they want.”

 

The drill was moving in their direction. Susan put her foot on Thornton’s back and pushed him towards it.

 

She heard his screaming but didn’t stand to see the show. She still had a missile to stop.

 

XxX

 

Eggsy was just leaving the engine room when Stamper found him and hit him in the head with a riffle before he could do anything about it.

 

The last thing he thought before passing out was… Well, “Fuck”.

 

XxX

 

Susan ran to the missile. There was only one option now: she would put the detonators at the end of the missile. The blast would be enough to set them off and blow up the whole thing.

 

She had just finished it when she heard the command: “Stop it or I’ll drop him.”

 

**_“T-minus one minute and counting.”_ **

 

She turned to find Stamper there, with a barely conscious Eggsy tied in chains that were connected to a sheave at the ceiling of the ship. There was water directly under them, and if he dropped the agent there, bound like that, he wouldn’t be able to swim.

 

“Let him go, Stamper,” She calmly stated. “It’s over.”

 

“It’s not over until I kill you both.” He declared.

 

“Galahad, darling,” Susan called. He opened his eyes and looked at her. “Take a deep breath.”

 

Eggsy smiled at her and nodded. Stamper let go of Eggsy, successfully dropping him in the water. The chain ran the sheave, until it stopped, leaving the other agent completely submerged.

 

Stamper jumped to where Susan was, which happened to be right by the missile. The platform wasn’t big enough for both of them to fight, and he was way bigger and stronger than she was.

 

Stamper slapped her and Susan fell. There was a lever there, if she could… He grabbed her by the throat. “This is for Thornton! And the doctor!”

 

Susan dug her nails in his arms, but it was like it didn’t matter to him. She had a knife in her vest, so she took it and thrust it into his shoulder. It gave him enough of a shock for her to reach for the lever.

 

It released the missile and it slid down onto Stamper’s foot, getting him stuck there with it. Stamper took the knife out of his shoulder. “We die together, little girl.”

 

**_“T-minus twenty seconds.”_ **

 

Susan punched him, but he grabbed the knife and stabbed her in her side, right under her vest.

 

She had another knife. This one went straight into his eye. While Stamper screamed, she jumped into the water.

 

She swam to Eggsy, who was still trapped. She put her mouth over his and gave him some of her air. The explosion of the missile lit up the water and she saw him open his eyes and give her one of his boyish grins. She took off the carabineer that was holding the chain together and Eggsy was free.

 

They swan to the surface, then found a piece of the wreckage that was floating around. Susan climbed onto it, followed by Eggsy, who was still taking deep breaths.

 

“I always knew you were looking for an excuse to kiss me, Sue.” He said, breathless.

 

“Yes, my life is complete now.”

 

_“Galahad, Guinevere.”_

 

“We’re okay, Merlin.” Eggy replied.

 

_“The British fleet will pick you up,”_ He informed them. _“Good work.”_

“We’re the best. Right, Sue?” Eggsy turned to her, the biggest smile on his face. He looked at her, and noticed her hand pressed against her side. “Sue?” He called, concerned.

 

“Sorry, Eggsy.” She smiled weakly.

 

“Susan, what’s wrong?” He asked urgently.

 

She showed him her hand, covered in blood. “Take care of Reep for me, would you?”

 

“No, no! Susan!” Eggsy went to her, but her eyes closed and she slumped.

 

She could hear his voice very faintly. Then she couldn’t hear anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... Damn.
> 
> Comments, please!
> 
> Just two more to go!
> 
> xoxo


	21. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!
> 
> I decided to be very active this Christmas, since I plan on taking a bit of a break until after my birthday (January 10), so here's present to you all!
> 
> So... Here we are. The one before the ending.
> 
> Thank you so much for kudos and comments.
> 
> Special thanks to October Ashes for be reading this for me.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

It was the sound of seagulls that woke her up at first. She didn’t expect them at night in the Chinese sea. Then she felt the sand underneath her and the waves lapping at her bare feet. The last thing she noticed was the sun warming up her skin.

 

“Open your eyes, my Queen.”

 

Aslan’s kind voice made her eyes open immediately and she sat up. She couldn’t believe her eyes: she was on the most gorgeous beach she had ever seen. The sand looked like crystal powder and the sea was an unbelievable shade of blue. Aslan was standing right next to her.

 

“Where am I?” Susan asked, confused.

 

“Aslan’s Country,” He said. “This is my home.”

 

“What am I doing here?”

 

“There are some people that wish to see you.” He made a gesture with his head and she followed it.

 

“Oh my…” Susan felt her breath falter.

 

Standing there, no more than a couple of meters away, were here siblings, all three of them. She got up on shaky legs and started walking to them, as if in a dream.

 

“Susan!” Lucy called her name.

 

Susan started running and suddenly she jumped on Peter’s neck, almost tackling her big brother to the ground. Edmund and Lucy also hugged her and they ended up falling together to the ground anyway, laughing all the time.

 

She couldn’t believe it! She could feel the warmth of their skin; hear the beating of their hearts. These were her siblings who she missed dearly, who she thought she would never see again.

 

They laughed and hugged and kissed. She knew she had tears running down her face, but she wouldn’t care about it. They were there!

 

“Please, get off me, Sue!” Peter said, laughing.

 

They got up, and she had to hug them all once again. This time she hugged them one at a time, taking a couple of seconds to see the things she loved so much about them: the freckles on Lucy’s nose, the hazel speckles in Edmund’s brown eyes, the tiny scar on Peter’s left brow.

 

They were exactly as she remembered them, like not a year had passed since the accident.

 

“I am so sorry,” She spoke, new tears in her eyes. “So sorry for the distance, for not talking it through.”

 

“We’re sorry as well,” Lucy said. “We should have fought harder to stay together, we shouldn’t have left you behind.”

 

“We never thought you might have had your reasons,” Peter’s big hands enveloped her face. “We just pushed you away.”

 

“I could have done something as well,” She quickly stated. “I could have tried to reconnect with you.”

 

“We were all idiots, nobody is to blame,” Edmund cut in, rolling his eyes. “It doesn’t matter now. We’re together again.”

 

“How is this possible?” She finally asked.

 

The other three traded looks, but didn’t answer her. She turned to Aslan, who had been there the whole time. “Am I dead?”

 

Aslan smiled kindly at her. She couldn’t be dead! What about the Kingsman and saving the world? They still needed her!

 

“That depends.” He finally replied.

 

“On what?”

 

“On you,” His voice was very gentle, full of the understanding that only someone who lived so many lives could have. “Your mission is complete. You prevented a war form starting. You learned a lot; you remembered Narnia, trusted it and us again. You remembered your Faith and all the things you can accomplish. You are ready to come to Aslan’s Country with your siblings.”

 

“But?”

 

“But you also earned the right to choose. This doesn’t have to be the end, not for you, not this time.”

 

“But if I go… I’ll never see you again?” She asked, her voice breathless in her concern.

 

“You will never lose us again,” Peter assured her. “We will always be here for you.”

 

“You may go back if you wish,” Aslan said. “And once it’s all said and done and your time has come, you’ll come back to us.”

 

“I won’t forget again,” She vowed. “I’ll keep all of you in my heart and soul.”

 

“We’ll do the same, Sue,” Lucy smiled at her. “We’ll keep you in our minds. Go, have a full life. We’ll be here, waiting for you.”

 

She hugged her siblings once again, more tears falling, more declarations of love. She wanted to keep this moment with her forever.

 

Finally, she let them go and looked at Aslan. “Blessings, Aslan.”

 

“May you always be blessed, my Queen,” She closed her eyes and he gave her his breath. “Until I see you again.”

 

She was enveloped by the most glorious light.

 

_“Susan.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked!
> 
> Next one is the last one. Then we'll have the sequel: "The Castles We Build".
> 
> Let me know how you feel about Susan's reunion with her siblings.
> 
> I wish you all Happy Holidays. It doesn't matter what you celebrate in the end of the year, I just hoe it's full of love and you have the people that really matter with you.
> 
> See you all next year!
> 
> xoxo


	22. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... This is the end. I hope you have enjoyed this as much as I did!
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support, the comments and reviews.
> 
> I hope I can count with you all on the second part of Susan's adventure.
> 
> Thank you, October ashes, for beta reading this for me!

 

“Until we meet again.”

 

“Susan?”

 

Susan opened her eyes very slowly. She felt as if her eyelids had been glued shut. The room was so bright when she finally opened them. Her mouth was dry and her body seemed to weigh a ton. She closed her eyes again, hoping it would help. It did.

 

“Aslan?” She called, her voice cracking.

 

“Susan? Can you hear me?”

 

The voice wasn’t Aslan’s, but it also belonged to someone very dear to her. “Merlin?”

 

“I’m here,” She felt his hands –bigger, rougher, warmer than hers –encompass and gently squeeze her fingers. “How do you feel?”

 

“Alive,” She replied in a very low voice, her throat felt parched. “And very thirsty.”

 

She heard Merlin moving around and finally tried opening her eyes again. She had been in this exact same place, in this very position before, as it was the Kingsman hospital wing.

 

Merlin came back with a cup with a straw. He pushed a button and her bed rose a bit, letting her into a sitting position.

 

“Here you go.” He put the straw against her lips.

 

Susan sucked in and the fresh water hitting her dry mouth was the sweetest thing ever. She drank slowly and just enough to quench the most of her thirst.

 

“Thank you.” She said to Merlin when she was done. He nodded stiffly and put the cup on the bedside table.

 

Just then, she noticed exactly how stiffly he was holding himself, like he was one step away from just cracking right there.

 

“Merlin? Are you okay?” She asked, worried.

 

“ _Me_? Are you asking if I…” He took a deep breath. “You _died_ , Susan.”

 

“I know.” She said gently.

 

“No, you don’t! You really died, Susan! You flat lined for two whole minutes!” He seemed to still be controlling himself, but it was as if it was getting harder and harder. “You and Eggsy were rescued by the British fleet and you had a very deep knife wound in your stomach. They took you to surgery but you died! Your heart stopped beating. They tried to resuscitate you without success and then your heart just started beating again on its own. The only reason they noticed it was because they were trying to contain Eggsy.”

 

“I’m sorry, Merlin.”

 

“And we heard it all!” He kept on going. “We heard them saying you were dead, Susan.”

 

“I’m sorry.” She repeated.

 

“It’s not your fault! You didn’t…” He took a deep breath and it was like he had lost all of his energy. “You didn’t _die_.”

 

“No. I’m here.”

 

Merlin came closer and sat on the bed, looking at her. “We thought we had lost you.”

 

He wasn’t wearing his glasses. His eyes were very green right now.

 

“You didn’t,” She said gently, but firmly. “And you won’t.”

 

“You said you couldn’t promise that.” He reminded her with a tired sigh.

 

“Now I kind of can.”

 

Merlin looked into her eyes as if he was looking for a lie or something else; a promise, a vow. “How so?”

 

“As much as any normal person can promise,” She honestly replied. “I can’t promise not to die, but I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Merlin raised his hands and caught her face in between them. “I’ll hold you to it. And you know how I hate being lied to.”

 

“Yes, Merlin dearest.” She put her hand against his own on the side of her face then she gently turned her head so she could kiss his palm.

 

Merlin closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I am glad you’re okay.” He finally said.

 

“I’m glad you were here when I woke up.” She honestly stated.

 

One of Merlin’s hands slid until it rested on Susan’s nape, so he could pull her a little closer and rest his forehead against hers. He sighed –so relieved, so damn at peace –that it almost broke her heart.

 

“Merlin…”

 

The door suddenly opened and Roxy and Eggsy came barging in. “Susan!”

 

Merlin moved away quickly, giving the others space to come and hug her. Roxy was crying and Eggsy was trying very hard to pretend that he wasn’t. They were talking a mile a minute and she was just so relieved to see them that she let them.

 

Reep came running into the room and jumped on the bed, licking her face. She hugged her baby, feeling his soft fur between her fingers. Harry came to visit as well, followed by Caradoc, who brought her flowers.

 

She was happy to have seen her siblings and know that they forgave her and were waiting for her. But right now, she had this family, and they needed her as much as she needed them.

 

It was time to really be a part of this future, of this organization. It was time for her to give them all she had.

 

“So, lovely Susan,” Caradoc said with a smile. “Now that you’re back among the living, what’s the first order?”

 

She thought for a minute. “I want a pair of jeans,” She decided. “Oh! And I want my own place. And a cat!”

 

Well, that was unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was sweet.
> 
> Let me know how you feel about the end!
> 
> How about a preview of our next adventure??


End file.
